


Dr.Yagami Files

by BindiTheSkunk



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga), Death Note (Live Action TV), Death Note (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alive L (Death Note), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Death Note, But a Protective Dick, Doctor AU, Faking Illness, L (Death Note) is a Dick, L And Light Are Still Rivals, L Eats Lipgloss, L Is Compaired To A Racoon, L Is Named Elliot Lawliet here, L Lies Alot, Light Abuses His Authority, Light Just Wanted Some Coffee, Light Never Found The Death Note, Maki Is A Little Angel, Mama Bear L, Mind Games, Misa is Naive, Near Is A Salty Brat, None Sexual Bondage, Other, Papa Wolf Light, Ryuk is a little shit, asylum AU, hospital au, split personality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-07-19 23:57:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 30,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BindiTheSkunk/pseuds/BindiTheSkunk
Summary: In his work as a Doctor in a Psychiatric hospital, Light has had his fair share of strange patients, but one has truly found a way to get under his skin, but upcoming events will provide more information to him than any Therapy sessionHIATUS until further notice





	1. Chapter 1

Doctor Light Yagami rather enjoyed his job as a DR. , as strange as that idea may sound to many , to 'enjoy' being around the mental ill 24/7 without pause .

But it gave him a thrill in a way , as twisted in it's own right as the thought was , but to pick apart the insane brain (not literally of course !) and turn them into people who could go on with their lives ,as perfectly sane , law-abiding members of society , to even bringing someone back from the brink of death , yes he also had to deal with that on a regular basis , more than once , a patient had chosen to spit out their pills , go on little adventures and get into some serious trouble .

One poor soul had even fallen into an abandoned well , but thankfully they had managed to fish her out before anything awful happened . 

But he would be lying if he said he did not enjoy the chase sometimes , at least his life was never boring , with someone always seemingly willing to offer him entertainment with their eccentricities .

Though ....it also had several challenges too , that he did not find very amusing in the slightest ...

Some patients could test his limits .....

Like one of his patients , who had seemed to have made it his job to make the doctors own job unnecessarily difficult .

Elliot L Lawliet ...

Yes, even he had thought that name was a joke the nurse who brought the file to him was playing when he saw it , with said title having so many L's in it ...who in their right mind would name their child that ? where his parents as out of their gourds as their son was ? 

Then again he had come across so many 'Apples' and 'Sunshine's' and even 'Bobo's' , one parent even tried to name their child after a NUMBER , so this patient's name should not be too big of a head turner to him considering the other names he could have been cursed with by other people who should not even be trusted to name a dog.....

Maybe it was the ..condition his patient had that caused his strange name to be even more distracting .

He had a split personality ...

Now that in itself was not weird or out of the ordinary for a Doctor such as himself to come across , It was the fact that Elliot had 3 of them and they were very alike each other with only mild differences, unlike other cases where one personality would be sweet as sugar well the other would be violent and ready to snap some poor person's neck at the slightest poke to their temper .

All three proved to be difficult when it came to examinations , more often than not Light found himself on the floor from having been kicked by a temperamental personality , who much to Lights perfect luck seemed to have taken on the originals capoeira martial arts training that he had been taught by an FBI officer he worked with once....Naomi Misora was her name .

He would have an ear full for that woman if he ever met her , those feet were a pain in his butt ! but he supposed he could have been taught in dozens of other far deadlier arts that can make a person's heart stop with a simple touch to the right nerve .

But on with the personalities ...

One was the original personality called Elliot he seemed like a bit of a gloomy person even more so than the other two and often lamented a case he had not managed to solve because of certain roadblocks or just some idiot who would not listen to him (that theory seemed to be his favorite ) , which may very well have been the cause of the personality split in the first place , the simple stress of a case could have caused his mind to shatter , but Light had not managed to get to that brick wall , to rip it down with him yet .

The second enjoyed being called 'Ryuzaki' , he was the most difficult out of all of them , often aiming for Lights face with his kicks , plus he had the strangest quirks....Due to Elliots scoliosis he sat and stood in an obvious slouch and had refused to have it fixed as this personality 'Ryuzaki' as it liked to be called said it helped his deductive reasoning along with refusing to wear shoes or socks , so despite the personality not being the true personality , Light could not fix it because Ryuzaki did not want to .

And he enjoyed having his legs right up near his chest , though all 3 personalities kept this trait . 

Then came the 3rd personality which was the easiest to deal with though that was not saying much, but at least he only stomped on feet and curled into a stubborn ball when annoyed ...He just liked being called L , this one at least allowed people near him without Light or a staff member having to go through hoops first and had even developed a strange relationship with two other patients in the hospital , though they where children .

He would let them snuggle next to him , and would find ways to sneak them sweets , though most of the sugar often ended up into his own mouth , with the detectives own sweet tooth and the older child's desire to not get diabetes , even often telling off the other child and even L himself for sneaking treats . 

When Ryuzaki and Elliot were at the wheel they were mostly indifferent to Ls little charges .....they did not push them away or anything , but the other personalities looked bored with them . 

The first child was a young boy named Nate River he also suffered from a split personality but he only had a single split personality not 2 like Elliot..one acted like a normal if very intelligent 7-year-old ..the other...well...was rather creepy if Light was going, to be honest about it , telling the doctor he liked him and wanted to 'keep' him thought he was also very smart as well and the doctor had entertained the thought of Elliot and Nate being related more than once , since they both had similar grey eyes thought the boy lacked the heavy bags that Elliot had acquired . 

Nate had been from a very abusive home and his hair was now snow-white from what he went through there and was the cause of his personality split and a mild form of PTSD , which caused him to wake up screaming from terrors almost every night .

The second was a girl named Maki , she suffered from severe PTSD , she also suffered from nightmares and even flashes of what happened to her during the day she got said condition , she had seen her father die or rather be murdered by a co-worker of his , apparently the poor man had suffered for several minutes before passing away right in front of his young daughter who had been hiding from the insane murderer .

They also give her insulin on a regular basis , due to her low blood sugar which also caused problems during terrors which left her lethargic and often sour whispering death threats to the one who caused her this pain .

It had been next to impossible to console either child , when they first had gotten there , both often hiding from the doctors , screaming at the nurses when they wanted to examine them though Maki had proven to be the more reasonable , she only screamed when a nurse got rougher than they should have the nurses having been used to dealing with larger and stronger patients , Nate however, had bitten him a few times even drawing blood once during a particularly bad tantrum .

Then during one of their little 'games' they had wandered into Elliot's room who had arrived not long after they did and seemed to have worked magic on the L personality , helping make him less short with the staff though the other 2 also were not deaf to them either , and behaved when the little ones were present and soon Light figured out he could get the children to do what he wanted also , as long as they were in a room together with L or were promised to be able to see the ex-detective afterwards , if they were good .

Nate now instead of biting at whoever displeased him , would run screaming to L if a test got too scary for him and Maki seemed to like just leaning into him and Light guessed she most likely did this with her father and was seeking similar comfort from L .

Currently all three were settled into Elliot's bed with one child on either side of him looking at the laptop he had managed to sneak from Lights bag , enveloped in something entertaining , seemingly ignorant to the fact Dr. Yagami was watching them from the door studying them , which personality was in control at the moment he could not tell as the base personality and Ryuzaki would allow the kids to be around them without too much fuss but just never showed quite as much interest as the L personality .

Yes...very interesting.....

"I will figure you all out....." Said Light to himself walking away to read their files once more till Ryuzaki or Elliot or even the second Nate personality got fed up with the contact and everyone returned to their own rooms , or the three fell asleep allowing the children to be carried back to their respective rooms till the next time .


	2. Chapter 2

"AHHHHH !!!" came a terrified howl from inside one of the rooms down the hall that was all too recognizable to Lights ears....

Here we go again ... Light could not help but think to himself upon hearing the frightened screeching from his seat at the desk , he was just about to take a sip of his much-awaited warm coffee , but now being forced to get back up and run down the hallway to Nates room where the pale child was engaged in a night terror , kicking and flailing around ,fighting invisible enemies , as the nurses failed to restrain him , even getting one male nurse in the eye , luckily the kid was wearing thick socks or it might have really caused damage , not that it would not hurt like heck , Light knew too well that it did .

He swore that child had the sharpest heels on him....

Light gently took Nate into his arms , doing his best not to get hit himself , lest he drop the fitful child to the floor which would help no one , holding him close making sure to hold his head next to his chest so he could hear his heart beating , because that seemed to calm him down best .  
After about 5 minutes Nate seemed to have relaxed enough to where Light could loosen his grip on him , to put him back in his bed to get some proper sleep .

Big mistake   
The moment his grip loosened Nate's head was jostled backward and his fit began again , wiggling around though not as violently as before , then the doctor heard bare footsteps behind him , and looked to see Elliot standing there obviously in his L mode , as he had his arms outstretched in an obvious Child-My Arms-Now message and Light was glad to deposit the wiggle worm into the other man's arms , happy to have escaped with minimal kicks to his body and none to his face .

Lights mind drifted to the boy's mother who had abused him and was now in a different mental hospital a few miles from his , which cared for those who had severe mental issues , and could not properly function in society in any shape or form .

Yes, his patients were weird but they wouldn't try and strangle some poor kid with a pair of their underwear like that crazy bitch tried to do , a lot of them were there because they could cause harm to themselves , not other people . 

How she had even gotten pregnant with Nate in the first place was a mystery to him , and made him wonder if her sperm donor was just as crazy and running about somewhere , causing who knows how much trouble to others , but seeing the rather adorable scene ( though he would never call it that out loud )in front of him made him momentarily put that thought to the side to watch the interaction going on between the two on the hospital bed . 

L was patting the boy's head , the other arm wrapped around him to keep Nate from falling as the adult was sitting on the edge of the bed with Nate in his lap , his curled form offering more security , then the boy seemed to unconsciously register who was holding him and clutched L's shirt like a baby monkey would to it's parent's fur snuggling in as best he could seeking the comfort he was being offered . 

The sight would have made anyone look twice , seeing a strange looking man , holding a white haired child would have turned heads if they were on the streets , well maybe not if said strange looking male had been a female but that was neither here nor there . 

Soon enough hyperventilation turned into soft breathing and Light noted how tiny and fragile Nate looked ,and how easily L could have smuggled the boy under his shirt back to his room if he wanted to , and Light was tempted to just let him as it might help him relax more .

He was so busy with his thoughts he did not notice as Maki came up from behind him and touched his sleeve , and he would later deny he almost jumped through the ceiling from it when asked by a spectating nurse .

"Is Near okay ?" Maki asked large doe eyes staring up at him filled with worry and questions , Seriously she could steal your teeth and you would forgive her with one look at those eyes , thankfully she did not seem to want to exploit them , otherwise the staff would have been in trouble . 

"He is fine just a night terror they are normal and he won't even remember it in the morning" Light assured her placing a hand on her back , gently pushing her forward , encouraging her to join the two on the bed to see for herself that said little boy was alright , knowing the tantrum was over and she was in no danger of Nate's fit starting up again .

Maki slowly walked forward politely waiting for L to nod , before she sat down next to him to gaze upon the now awake Nate , who's gaze fell upon her , his dark eyes giving nothing away but sleepiness . 

She gave him a sweet grin reaching over to touch a chubby cheek with her finger to comfort both Nate and herself , making him give a tiny smile back whether out of genuine happiness at seeing her or him simply mimicking her due to his tiredness , Light did not know , but he was happy that Nate was now calmed down and not trying to make the staff look like dalmatians .

"Ms. Misa-Misa is coming tomorrow to sing for the patients....the children should enjoy her little show, it will help make things smooth over," Light said ignoring the feeling of irritation that grew inside him at the thought of the young woman's visit . 

Now the pop idol/model Misa was a nice enough girl and often offered to come cheer up patients with her singing and dancing , which was very generous of her , there was no doubt about that .  
But with that came another can of worms ,which was that she really liked him , REALY liked , and often suggested they should 'play doctor' sometime when they were both off work , which was a huge annoyance for him , as he found her grabby and childish nature very unappealing , he would not mind so much if she did not insist on acting like a 4-year-old despite being in her 20s , he dealt with it though for the patients ,who enjoyed her visits and often made her little presents , all of which she seemed to appreciate and made a fuss over whenever she was handed one .

It was all very sweet 

Unfortunately, it often gave him painful cavities ...

"Yes that should be fun for them ..I just hope she does not choose to hit me with her purse again," L said frown deepening at the memory of that little incident .

Ah yes, that had been an interesting visit.... 

She had whacked Elliot (who had been in his Ryuzaki personality at the time ) with her purse right over the head , who she had accused of touching her butt , when in fact, he had simply grabbed for one of her phones , having been fascinated with it , since it had little chibi animals dangling from its wristband and had stickers all over it , plus a funny ringtone , once he got his prize he had held it between his finger and thumb and got the most entertained look on his face, seemingly ignoring the fact he was bonked in the head moments earlier . 

And him choosing to try some of her lipgloss , as in squirting it into his mouth to eat it , had also not earned him any buddy points , his excuse having been it was strawberry flavored , though seeing Ryuzaki's mouth covered in pink glitter , his large eyes staring at a peeved off Misa had softened the blow , and had made her laugh a little bit , she also told him to keep the lip gloss container , Light bet she would never bring anything strawberry scented or flavored into the hospital ever again where the strange man could get at it . 

Yes, tomorrow would be an interesting visit ...


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello, dear patients ! Misa-Misa is here to turn everyone's frowns upside down !" Misa shouted out beaming like a 100 watt bulb , holding out her arms as if to give a large hug to all the doctors , nurses and patients who had their eyes on her , she was wearing a pink and black lolita costume with her dyed blond hair back in a high ponytail with a crucifix hair clip , she also had on knee-high black stockings with crosses decorating them and black boots with pink laces , and her lips were coated in black lipstick , all in all, normal Misa-Misa attire .

She walked through the crowd waving happily at everyone she laid eyes on , blond ponytail bouncing as she walked as if her hair was alive from how much power she had , all the patients and even some of the staff were gleefully bouncing like children as she seemed to fill the room with life with her energy alone .

The patients walked over one by one , handing her little hand-made gifts they had created for her , earning them a giggle in return as Misa accepted the child like gifts , most of which looked like a 5-year-old made them but obviously meant a lot and the patients worked hard to make them look cute for their bubbly visitor , and the pop idol obviously adored them . 

L walked over the children attached to his hips , his spidery hands inside his pockets as a subtle message that he was going to keep them to himself this time , he gently pushed the children towards her , both having also made their own gifts for Misa , with Light and Ls help . 

"go on...she won't bite...she will just hit you with her too large purse" L quipped out offering a small smile towards the idol who smirked back at him , before playfully poking his nose with a pink heart stamped nail . 

"I need a large purse to fit all my presents from you all , and don't go snooping around inside it again panda-face to eat my makeup or I will hit you with it" she said still smirking before her face softened again, at the sight of Maki and Nate who shyly handed her two heart-shaped cards with her name in both English and Japanese written on them , as neither child was sure which language to use , so they chose to just use both as it made them more unique . 

L frowned at the nickname but kept his mouth shut not wanting a purse to the face , handing her a bracelet made out of pink and black heart-shaped beads that he had made for her , which Misa slipped on a dainty wrist , happily proclaiming on how it matched her outfit , before heading off to greet another patient . 

Light himself had come up with his own little animal-related image for the ex-detective which he thought fit much better considering his snooping and sneaking nature.... which was the raccoon , pandas were fat , lazy and had large paws , well racoons had thin fingers much like Elliot along with the dark eyes and willingness to snoop around in people's things .

Plus panda just offered a bit of an unfortunate implication , considering L had taken two children under his wing , and if a panda mother had twins, usually only one would survive.... the mommy selects the stronger of the cubs and the weaker one will die because of a lack of milk for them both ...racoon also offered a less than savory image for the detective, but which thought is worse...the thought of the animal where babies dying due to lack of nourishment from their parent was commonplace , or an animal that likes to scavage for treats and make a mess ?   
.....  
And people wondered why he did not have many friends , despite girls seemingly flocking to him like a moth to flame , but they were after his face , not his personality that was why he preferred the company of mad people , at least his patients seemed to appreciate him for what he was as their doctor who would make them better , and not just arm candy to show off to their friends .  
He too received his fair share of presents from the patients ...

That reminded him he needed to stop at the store and pick up another corkboard....his other one was full .

A couple hours passed with no problems , then Misa needed to leave for a photo shoot , much to most of the people in the hospitals disappointment , but with a promise to return soon , and a cute little smile and twirl , everyone was smiling again , till her manager walked in to retrieve her , who's intimidating nature sent several people patient and members of staff for whatever room they could hide in .

"Ms.Amane you are LATE for a photoshoot ! come along !" the loud woman said , grabbing hold of Misas arm and dragged her out of the hospital , thankfully taking her scary aura with her . 

Even Light himself wanted to duck behind his desk to get away from her whenever she came around.....  
"Titty girl is gone now ? along with scary lady ?" came a gravely voice from behind Light making him turn around to see another member of their 'family' inside the hospital .

Ryuk 

They did not know his real name , as he had never told them no matter how much they pressed him , he liked to annoy people and was pretty much the token image for 'asylum inmate' being both loud and destructive at times with , which only the promise of apples made him behave himself , along with hair that was even stranger looking than Elliot's was , it sticking upwards as if it ran on the same type of logic it's owner did , that is none at all , and his large grin also offered an unsettling image .

No one knew who he was , where he came from , or why he was insane , and the only reason he was there was because he had tried to joyride on top of Lights car , making fart noises on the roof , even mooning the doctor , till he was taken away by a couple of the staff cackling away as if nothing was wrong .

His nickname for Misa had not done him any favors , as far as his standing in the eyes of both other patients and staff who were fans of her , or in the eyes of Misa herself , she even preferred all of Elliots other personalities over Ryuk .

L had stolen a lipgloss container , which actually was kind of funny to Misa after she saw his glitter face and had accidently touched her butt to look at her phone , not necessarily a good way to make a friend but considering everything ...

Ryuk had gotten way to comfy with her and fondled her breasts , then when she tried to smack him , had jumped away laughing screeching 'titty girl' at the top of his lungs before running down the hall as if he had wings and attempted to leap-frog over a nurse , who looked like she was ready to faint from that shock . 

He also had done the 'favor' of decorated a few doctors notebooks with porn images , that also did not make him a favorite with the staff either . 

"Yes Misa has gone home but she left you a basket of apples" Light lied easily , having been the one to pick up the apples earlier for the spiky haired man , so he wouldn't have a tantrum over not being able to see the idol .

"APPLES !! GIMMIE !!!" Ryuk called out holding out his hands for said fruit , demanding he be handed the red delight , to which Light handed him a large and shiny red apple , which he immediately started to chow on noisily spraying fruit fragments and drool everywhere , much to Lights disgust .  
The janitor was just going to LOVE cleaning that up....

"Where you raised in a barn ?" L's voice came from Lights side and upon turning , saw L staring at him with his usual poker face , Nate, and Maki no longer by him as it was bedtime for them , which signaled trouble for Light as there were no little wingless angels to keep the detective under control anymore , and he only had 4 apples left in the basket to bribe Ryuk with . 

Not his night 

"Says the guy who eats and handles everything with just two fingers" Ryuk retorted snatching another apple from Lights hands before he could react and went to town on that one too letting out a strange 'hyuk , hyuk' laugh that often came out of him . 

"Less for me to clean off later off my hands that way," L said monotonously signaling Ryuzaki was wanting to take control . 

"You mean less evidence for you to clean up , of all the candy you bribe the staff into giving you" Ryuk chuckled again , which turned into an even louder laugh as he got an apple thrown at his face , courtesy of L forcing Light to step between them and order them both back to their rooms .  
"Both of you ! BED !" Light ordered , and both patients walked to their respective rooms , thankfully ignoring each other on the way there .

" DR. Takida sent you another letter and wants to talk to you tomorrow .." a nurse said walking over, handing Light a file which detailed said doctor wanting to put Maki and Nate inside his own hospital .

DR.Takida was a rival asylum owner , who was known for mistreating patients and taking bribes from criminals to put them in the asylum , so they would not face jail time , he had often tried to buy Lights hospital , most likely wanting more people to experiment on .

He really hated that man ...

Especially after Takida , the last time he was there , had said that it would not matter if Light lost two patients , since they were just a couple orphans who's only source of affection came from a psycho ex-detective who was already weird , before he developed his split personality , then suggested he just hand them over to be taken to his hospital for care , which Light had really not liked ...

Considering all the rumors floating around about his hospital about how children , even ones who are perfectly sane , who come under his 'care' are given drugs that are known to cause genetic mutation, organ failure, bone marrow death, bodily deformations, brain damage and fatal skin disorders , and that If the children refuse the drugs, they’re held down and have them force fed to them .   
Basically taking away their humanity to become nothing more than lab rats , instead of being treated lovingly and with actual care . 

At times Light wished he was crazy himself , so he would have an excuse to strangle that law evading bastard....a part of him wanted to tell Elliot so he could do the strangling for him , since the last person who had tried claiming the children for inhumane testing ,figured out from L that pillows could form bruises if they were hit hard enough with one .

And even taking away all that...it would break the children's and L's heart to be separated since they already had enough loss in their lives , and were too ill already to be forced into such a situation that most likely would kill them before a full year had passed .  
The children to whatever horrors the doctors had planned , and who knows what L would do at the loss .

The detective was unpredictable , he could commit suicide or he might just strangle the doctor to death and be sent to the maximum security asylum or perhaps even prison , neither option was pleasant .

But all he needed to think about now was filing a notice rejecting his offer without swearing up a storm in it , with all his thoughts or wishing he could kill the man by just writing his name down ...


	4. Chapter 4

"No, absolutely not !" Light half shouted over the phone at the fellow 'doctor' on the other end "I am not taking Maki and Nate to your hospital for 'a second opinion' !" Light hated the fact he was yelling, he normally was perfectly controlled, always keeping his emotions in check, but this man had managed to push all the right buttons to get him mad.

"Now -" the other male began

"goodbye !" Light said, hanging up, practically slamming the phone back into its place, it was by sheer luck the phone did not break from the force, his normally styled hair was sticking up in places and his handsome face was contorted into a large frown , his brown doe eyes would have looked red to anyone looking .

Nothing would take those kids from his hospital

nothing .

"Light-kun..." came a voice from behind him making the doctor jump, he seriously needed to keep that from becoming a habit...

Light turned and saw Elliot standing there, looking just as worried as he was, the doctor knew that he messed up, he had allowed the ill man to overhear the conversation about Nate and Maki , the thoughts of them, in heaven knows what kinds of horrible situations inside the supposed other doctors asylum would not be healthy for Elliot at all . L would make sure his body and mind were on full alert, that could be dangerous, for anyone trying to take the children, and possibly for anyone who even came close, that included Light himself and his own staff.

"Don't worry L...or ...whoever I'm speaking with right now...they will not be taken from our care ,I promise" Light said offering one of his charming smiles , he knew it would not effect L the same way it affected women and some men , but if it kept him somewhat relaxed, it would make things easier .

"Light-kun...make sure you keep that promise because he will try to do anything he can to take them, to take over the whole hospital, he has no morals, he just cares about being 'the best' and about using his actual sick patients as lab rats. And taking money from criminals who belong in jail , I remember him , he slipped through my fingers like sand" Elliot said looking at the floor as if it fascinated him , he felt shame from that case whenever he thought about it , the man had hired the most corrupt pieces of trash to defend him , and he had escaped justice .

"Well, Elliot, I'm sure we can find out how to fix it, once you're better I'm sure you will be able to catch him" Light gave another smile trying to offer Elliot some comfort.

"I might not be allowed to return to being a detective , plus I think my interests should be with adopting Nate and Maki, they will need caring for, and I don't want to run the risk of them being taken by him from whatever orphanage they may end up in, even when well, then I can worry about fixing my reputation as world's greatest detective" Elliot said still looking at the floor .

Light dared not bring up the fact that, odds were that if he was deemed unfit to be a detective again, he would most likely be deemed unfit to be a parent/guardian of two children with their own issues, but perhaps Elliot would get luck...wait a minute.

L was the personality that loved children, Elliot, the original personality, well not minding them, did not hold the same affection for mini humans, if he lost the L personality, he would loose his interest in adopting the children, that would break the kid's hearts, they loved L. It would crush them that their big brother figure no longer wanted their presence in his life ...

Wait...

L had responded to ELLIOT's name, he had not corrected Light by saying he was L, but he had just said he wanted to adopt Maki and Nate! Elliot showed no interest in them before though ...

"Well...I'm going to get some rest Light-kun , the children will be up from their own naps soon , and will want some attention, so I'm going to take my own till then...good evening ..." and with that the detective walked off, not knowing the gears in his doctors head where turning .

Something was off here Light thought to himself

And he would find out what...

A while later L was reading to Nate and Maki, both children were leaning into his sides listening to the story, it was about some magic tree and a kid who kept asking it for things, or something around those lines.

"L...you won't ever leave us...will you ?" Maki asked looking up at him

"No...I won't leave you...and you won't have to leave me...I will make sure no one hurts you" L said patting her head gently, and upon hearing an unhappy noise from the other side of him, patted Nates head too.

"I did not forget about you," L said giving a small chuckle earning him a curt nod from the boy, who settled back down, content with the attention he got.

"What was your life like? before you came here ?" Maki asked

"Well...I used to live in England...and I grew up in an orphanage called Wammy's house, they have turned out a lot of gifted students, but I have traveled all over the world for cases , my last case was here in Japan , it involved someone ...who I used to know , but it's nothing you two should worry about, then soon after I came here , I didn't think I should return to England for treatment , I like it here anyway" L said leaning back into the pillow , dark eyes looking off into space, thinking about so many different things .

"Hey L ...think one day ..we can go to America? my dad talked about going there to do some research someday ...I hear it's an interesting place"

"it was ...loud...but there were some quiet places too...In Japan, each person eating gets as many individual dishes as needed for the meal. Sometimes more than 10 dishes per person are used. In America, there is a method where a large bowl or dish is placed in the middle of the table, and you take as much as you like from there, and put it on a big dish" L explained

"also in Japan, when a woman laughs, she places her hand so it does not show her mouth. It is disgraceful to laugh by loudly opening the mouth, adult males do not laugh much, there is the saying, "man, do not laugh so much that you show your teeth...In America, when men or women laugh, they do not turn away, they face front, open the mouth, and laugh in a loud voice, this is because in America if you muffle your laugh or turn away while laughing, you give the impression that you are talking about a secret or name-calling someone, it is considered rude there"

"wow...Japan and America really are different places..." Maki said, eyes glittering with her thoughts of perhaps going to such a place one day

"I suppose they are, but all countries are different, they have things that are good in one place and taboo in the next, the world is a huge place, to think I have been to so many and never even left my hotel room well there, but that's how it was for me, one day we can travel around . It will do us good to leave this behind us once things are set right" L smiled slightly at the thought of having a normal life, something that he had only entertained in childhood dreams, something he never thought he would ever truly achieve.

"I won't ever ...abandon you ...I promise..." L said, his eyes drifting shut, unknowing that Light was listening in on the other side of the door.

Light really knew something was up now, this was the L personality, but he had just recalled one of Elliot's cases, and what he did on them, despite the fact around Light he told him that he had no memories of any cases well as L or Ryuzaki.

Perhaps ...

" !" a nurse ran up to Light, she had some papers in her hands and her red hair was frizzled up, Light couldn't help but want to laugh at the sight, but he kept a straight face knowing something was up.

"what is it Momo ?" Light asked offering a gentle smile, seriously it was like magic when he did that!

the nurse panted and held out the papers which Light took and read over only for his smile to disappear as fast as he had put it up.

"no..."

"Nates mother has escaped the asylum"


	5. Chapter 5

WHAT ?!" Light roared at a shaking nurse feeling slightly bad for frightening her, but his anger was keeping his brilliant mind from thinking clearly about that at the moment, this was awful, that woman was even more insane than his patients ever DREAMED of being!

The boy's mother had abused him physically and mentally and had been in a different mental hospital a few miles from his, which cared for those who had severe mental issues, who could not properly function in society in any shape or form because of it.

Yes, his patients were weird but they wouldn't try and strangle some poor kid with a pair of panties like that crazy bitch tried to do to Nate

This...just...was not his day, that woman would come after Nate, possibly to try and kill him again.

How she had even gotten pregnant in the first place was a mystery to him, and made him wonder if her sperm donor was just as crazy and running about somewhere, but he could concern himself about that later, how had she even gotten out? that place was supposed to be high security! where all the guards taking a shit at the same time or something ?!

Not only did he have that asshole to deal with, he know had this!

"Sir please...I'm sure it will be alright...the guards will be on full alert I'm sure," Momo said trying to comfort her boss the best she could, despite his anger burst frightening her which showed in how she shook a bit, which Light noticed.

"I am sorry, I just did not need this news right now" Light apologized, resting his head in his hands, everything was just piling on top of each other, he wanted to just scream at the top of his lungs, but that would just make things worse if he did that.

"It is alright sir...what do you want to do ?" Momo asked, putting a hand on Lights shoulder.

"We will deal with this one problem at a time , first we will keep from taking Elliot and the kids , and should Nates mother come in here...we will detain her , till she can be taken back into custody , make sure guards are swamping this place and leave constant watch over those kids" Light said, hands clenching into fists on top of the desk, he would protect his patients at all costs, he would shoot that doctor or that woman on sight himself if he had to !

"Right, sir! I will inform the guards right away" the nurse said rushing off to do her duty.

He would need to inform L , it would not be right for him not to know about such a thing, if he thought she was just another patient or if she was lucid enough to dress as a nurse, who knows what might happen, if he got more bruises from a paranoid L so be it .

Light walked down the hallway and was greeted to a heartwarming sight, to where he almost forgot why he was there in the first place.

Maki and Nate were snuggled up to Elliots sides , both children and Elliot himself were asleep , the impromptu family were all breathing softly, dreaming of perhaps all the happy times they had and wanted to have with each other , Light hated to have to wake L up, but he could not afford to wait for him to wake up of his own accord, walking over to the bed , Light gently shoot L's shoulder hoping the jolts would not wake one of the kids up .

Soon enough dark raccoon-like eyes cracked open and looked up at him with some distance at having been roused from much-needed slumber.

"I just got them to sleep Light-kun...if you wake them up I swear-" L began before Light put his hand over the other males mouth to shut him up, ignoring the unamused look he got in return for it.

"Look...L...we have a problem, Nates mother has escaped the asylum a few miles away, she may come after Nate, I want you to be on alert for her" Light said slowly removing his hand to get what the other male thought about what he just told him.

"She escaped ..." L slowly said eyes darting down to the young boy snuggled into him, a spidery hand reaching up to put it on the child's head, the dark eyes gave away a sea of emotions that Light knew that he would most likely never voice aloud willingly , but his eyes showed what he felt about all this, and Light knew those children would be safe .

He trusted L

L sighed "it is Maki and I that DR wants...I honestly think that he let her loose"

wait what?

"What do you mean ?" Light asked eyes widening at this information

"I am the world's greatest detective ...solved my first case at eight , any asylum would love the status of 'caring' for my brain should it become ill , not to mention Maki is the daughter of a famous scientist, who came up with cures for several deadly diseases, only to be brutally murdered by a fellow co-worker, via a condition he was trying to cure, a story for the ages yes ? yes...this hospital is rather, popular is it not? receiving funding from several influential people, despite being rather small, but it has a couple patients that give people a story to chew on, to gossip about" L took a breath before continuing, putting his other hand on Maki's head, as if to protect her from his words that were coming up.

"people love to talk , 'oh what caused the girl to go insane ?' 'how much of the murder did she see ?' 'guess she will never get a chance at a normal life again' they hounded her , asking dozens of questions , never even taking a SECOND to think about what they were doing to her , with their supposedly so important questions , she was not a little girl to them , she was just a juicy story , same with me , 'oh that last case must have been a doozy' , 'guess he really was a weak minded slob' , 'world's greatest loony bird' , cameras shoved into our faces , blinding us with the flashes and the mile a minute questions , it's pure luck Maki can take a bath , without someone sneaking in wanting to know what color her favorite soap is"

"I am glad Nates story was kept under wraps...otherwise he too would have been a victim of their drooling frenzy," L said offering another look at the boy.

"Right...but what does this have to do with ?" Light asked, he knew the answer but he wanted to think he was wrong.

No such luck

"Having us in his hospital would boost his reputation , like it boosted yours , that is all he cares about , is looking good , being able to do whatever he wants with people , humans are nothing more than lab rats to him, to line his pockets with their suffering , he has escaped justice , I only hope perhaps, I will finally be able to bring him to it soon enough, but on with it, if he lets her escape, then he comes and 'saves' us , then he can make an argument that he is the better doctor to care for us, a corrupt judge, pay off the jury , and next thing we know I'm hooked up to be lobotomized and Maki and Nate are put into a room with a cellmate who pokes them with a toilet brush" L said

Lovely way of putting it, as usual, Light could not help but think to himself, at least now he had something to go on, that sounded like that doctor alright, now Light could figure out a trap and catch him with his pants down.

"Thank you, L ...I think I know what I should do now..." Light said, flashing a smile which L mildly returned

"Keep your promise Light-kun...whatever it takes, we both have promises to keep to them, I will do what I can to keep my promise, I am trusting you to do the same"

The doctor waved then he walked back out, to return to his desk for some hot coffee, then a new thought entered his head.

What L said just then took very logical reasoning, something someone as mentally ill as he was would not be able to do, much less with 2 other personalities fighting for control over it.

It did not seem like L was simply getting better, he still seemed to be switching between the personalities, but it was becoming less...consistent, Elliot still remembered the other personalities actions, and now it seemed like both Elliot and Ryuzaki where taking on Ls love for Nate and Maki, seemingly out of nowhere .

Something just did not smell right about what was going on with him ...

And as soon as Light took care of the problem at hand

He would find out exactly what it was


	6. Chapter 6

The next day was busy as usual, everyone was trying to take their minds off the fact the hospital was under fire in more ways than one, they had always done their best to keep the patients happy. In the end it seemed like it was a worthless endeavor, because the patients would be taken from the care of those who actually wanted them happy as they could be in their poor mental states, to someone who would only use them for his own amusement, like they were nothing more than toys to play with, break , and then toss away like cheap trash .

This thought left a dark cloud of depression over all of the staff's heads

Light had called up his lawyer Teru Mikami , the man had a strong sense of justice , and would do anything Light asked him to after he saved his mother from being put into an asylum, after a robber broke into her house and left her a little understandably paranoid, Light had managed to help her and had earned himself a loyal attorney to boot from it .

Though he looked creepily like Elliot, having both pale skin and black hair...exept Mikami's hair was a bit more well kept, and he was always seen in a suit, and when not on a case, followed a strict schedule without ever breaking the pattern.

He could be a bit too clingy towards Light at times, but Light supposed everyone dealt with gratitude in different ways ...still kinda creepy.

Light would have to make sure the lawyer had that checked...

"Well, Yagami-san...I have someone researching his records as we speak..seems he has rubbed more than a few other people the wrong way" Mikami said looking at some papers he had brought with him, before pushing his glasses back up onto his nose after they started sliding off "if there is something we can get him on I will find it, I promise you"

"Good...leave no stone unturned," Light said before heading to check on his patients, he was prepared for WAR, he would physically fight if he had to! No one was taking his patients from his care, he would rather drown himself than allow any of them to come to harm.

Walking into the room Light saw L was once again reading to the children , both of them snuggled up to his sides, only this time L had...something, inside his eyes, that Light identified as fear , the ex-detective had been on edge ever since Light told him about the escape , and the DR was starting to regret telling him .

"Oh...Light-kun...come to listen to the story as well? you may sit at the foot of the bed if you wish, my sides are full at the moment as you can see" L said looking up from the book, dark eyes looking even more tired than they usually did and he sounded a bit out of breath.

"As much as I would love to sit down and enjoy a story from you L, I need to talk to you about something, a nurse can return Nate and Maki back to their rooms if you don't mind," Light said walking forward towards the bed.

"I do mind..." L said curling up a bit as in preparing to strike out with one of his deadly feet, well at least Light could see he was in a mood, good to know ...

"L...it will just take a second..they will be safe ..." Light motioned for the children to come, not wanting to get into kicking range and was pleasantly surprised when they offered no complaint and got out of the bed and walked to a nurse outside the room, took her hands, offered L a wave and walked off.

"Now L I am going to ask you some questions..." Light began

"Light-kun I am not in any mood to play this game, I would much rather prepare for what could be coming, and don't you have someone to lock away in prison ?" L said, annoyance evident in his voice, he had been having fun and Light had spoiled it for both him and the kids, that was not going to fly.

"Mikami is taking care of it, he is right outside," Light said

"You want me to kick you ?"

Oh right...

Elliot and Mikami did NOT get along, Mikami often had colorful words to say about Elliot and Elliot had made less than subtle insults towards him too, they looked alike but they were not peas in a pod that was for sure.

"Now you know I will always be YOUR doctor, no need to worry about me being stolen by Mikami" Light smirked at L savoring the confused/pissy look he got.

Two could play at this game

"I do not appreciate being teased," L said standing up, he knew Light was trying to bait him, he wanted something from the detective, he was trying to piss him off, so he would reveal something, he wanted L to loose his temper.

Not a good idea

"L, let's play this nice, just once okay? I have no time for your ..moods" Light said walking forward, and before the other man could react, pinned him back onto the bed, he had enough of L's shit, he was going to show him who was boss of the hospital , something was screwy here and he was going to find out what, right from the source .

"L-Light! get off me now !" L stuttered, dropping the honorific "this is not appropriate behavior !"

"And neither is yours...so for once be a good little patient and shut up...I know you don't have a split personality ...your 'illness' has too many holes in it , it was a good act at first , but I suppose you got too comfortable and let your performance suffer, I am a doctor, I can spot a fake, after all, people do it all the time to avoid prison sentences, as you should know all too well ...what are you avoiding ?"

"I am not avoiding anything..."

"Don't lie to me..." Light knew his behavior was beyond creepy, and he would be fired in a second if someone saw him, laying rather suggestively over a patient, pinning said patient to the bed by his wrists and using his own legs to hold the others down , a sexual harassment spokesperson would have had his head on a silver platter "I turned off all the cameras for this room, it is just you and me, and I'm not letting you out of this room, till you tell me what you are up to , I am going to protect the other patients even if it is from the world's best detective , what is it you want ?"

"I don't mean anyone harm, yes, your right, I was faking it, thought you would remain stupid for a bit longer on it, but I suppose luck was not on my side there, but no matter...I came here after learning some information that concerned me" L confessed, looking up at Light with cold, but now obvious to Light now, sane eyes.

"And what is this information you received ?" Light asked

"That is not your business...and I can just keep fooling everyone else since no one but you-ah !" L cried out as Lights grip on his thin wrists tightened, Light was pissed off, not only had the wool been pulled over his eyes for so long, but now Elliot thought he could KEEP ON with his charade, and get whatever he wanted, with no consequences for it!

"Tell me or I will break your wrists !" Light growled, his doe eyes appearing a blood red in his anger

"You can't just-ng gg hh" L fought back a scream as tighter and tighter the grip got, his bones seemed to creak under the pressure and he was more than sure the circulation to his fingers was cut off, they were becoming numb, not a good thing.

"Oh, I can ... I'll just tell them you had a psychotic break, hallucinated and smashed your wrists in your delusional state, it's just that simple, they think your bug-fuck insane" Light almost whispered the words but they were loud and clear to L.

"S-sounds...like that doctor...something he would do ..." L said hoping comparing Light to the man he was trying to stop would knock some sense into him.

No such luck

L's mouth opened in a silent scream, as a loud snapping sound came from his left wrist as the bone broke from the force of it being twisted in the rage-fueled doctor's grip.

"Do not even try it! I am trying to protect my patients...and if that means breaking someone's who has fooled me for months now, into believing they were a helpless victims bones, so be it, now, if you have it in your fucking being, tell me the TRUTH ... or your right wrist is next on the chopping block !" Light said, not letting go of L's left wrist despite knowing it was useless for defense now, why take the chance of him gaining enough strength to shove Light off?

"Nate...is...my son..." L croaked out in his pain looking away from Light, hot tears going down his face unable to remain stoic with his broken wrist throbbing unmercifully.

"What .did..you...say ?"


	7. Chapter 7

What..." the doctor said again, absorbing the information, how was he supposed to take that? Elliot, the guy who ate sweets like no one's business, sat like a monkey and once ate a pop stars lip gloss, was a FATHER !? Such a thought was boggling, to even Lights brilliant mind.

"Why ..how..." Light got out, trying to process all this, how had he ..and wait, he had actually SLEPT with Nates mother !? he had often made jokes inside his head about how no woman in her right mind would sleep with L, but he never thought it would actually mean he literally fucked a crazy woman .

"I will spare you the grisly details..but yes...she...wanted to play the sideways tango with me, well I was out getting food items , and after many attempts at saying no...well you get the idea" L said , not looking Light in the eyes "I love Nate ...as hard as that notion may be to believe to you, with what you have discovered about my ability to lie so easily...I knew everything would come crumbling down on everyone if I came out and said I had fathered a child via rape..even if I was the one who it had happened to, society's double standards and all that, so I set up this plan, so I could set up a heartwarming story of discovering him in the hospital, getting better with the power of cuteness, then I adopt him after we both are fully recovered , they would eat that up , rather than attack or laugh at me for fathering him , or try and turn Nate against me by saying I did not care about him since I was not around for his birth, or call him nothing but a bastard child of a couple freaks"

Light stared down at the other man, studying his face, his eyes showing unshed tears , something the ex-detective never did was cry, showing Light his words were genuine in this case , whether from humiliation at being caught, the memories of being raped coming back or the fact that he now knew Light would most likely rat him out, ruining his chances at adopting Nate, much less Maki, Light did not know but he guessed it was a mix of the three .

"When I met them...cliche as it sounds...something was broken ...or maybe something was fixed..." L continued, hoping his sob story would appeal to Light.

"Y-You...realy are sick..." Light stuttered out, only to get a confused look back when the detective finally looked him in the face.

"Yes , you lied about having a split personality , but you obviously have some form of PTSD, as sick to the stomach as this makes me , it would be irresponsible of me to discharge you" Light also felt another weird feeling spread through his guts as L's eyes seemed to fill slightly with hope .

"Don't give me that look, you are not going to be allowed to see Nate or Maki, till I deem you fit that is, consider it a punishment for your lies" Light said, guilt going away a bit at the scowl he got.

"They need me..."

"They need to learn to not be so dependent on you for comfort, they won't get better if they always have you as a security blanket" Light argued

"Nate and Maki are children...surely you're not so angry at me for fooling you, that you would punish them too, just to hurt me," L said frowning, but this was not a sad frown, this was a disappointed frown.

And Light did not like it

"I will wrap your wrist, sorry about that by the way ...but I will protect my patients by any means necessary" Light got off the detective and walked over to get a first aid kit for a bandage to wrap L's wrist.

Then a loud crash was heard

Light ran out of the room into the hall to see a disheveled looking woman coming towards him with a pair of knives, she had pasty white skin and frizzy black hair, her blue eyes might have been pretty if they were not infected with obvious insanity.

"Where is my Nate ?! where is my son !?" she screeched, her voice was like nails on a chalkboard and spit flew from her mouth as she screamed at Light, and much to his disgust, the spittle got on him.

How Nate had survived for 7 years with this woman Light had NO idea, he was safer inside with a whole building of crazies!

"Now ma'am ...put those knives down, we can sit down, then I can bring Nate out for you...sound good ?" Light knew trying to reason with her was most likely a wild goose chase, but if he could resolve this peacefully, it would be better for everyone.

"No ! I'm going to find my baby boy and I am going to take him home !" the woman shoved past Light, who grabbed hold of her hair trying to keep her out of the direction where he saw the nurse take the kids.

"No, you don't !" Light shouted and tried to pin her to the ground, a sicker part of him wishing she would just be impaled on the knives, so she would be gone from the world forever and not bother Nate ever again, but luck was not on his side that day.

"Get off me! Nate ! it's mommy, come help me !" The woman screamed out, she thrashed like a wild animal, but Light did his best to keep her down, much like what he did with L, he used his legs to pin hers and grabbed her wrists and held them above her head.

She screamed and tried to flail, well still keeping a grip on the knives, Light smirked knowing she was not going anywhere now, not to mention biting back a laugh at the thought of her actually thinking Nate would help her, after all, that she did to him and L.

He was too busy trying to keep her still he did not register the footsteps behind him till it was too late

Something smashed into the back of his head knocking him right off the woman, she scurried into the hallways, her objective not even making her look back to see who helped her.

Light groaned and looked to see who hit him

"R-Ryuk..."

"Let's see how interesting this can get shall we doc ?" Ryuk chuckled, grabbing Light up and wrapping his arms under Lights to keep him still, using his larger size to stop Light from getting away.

Shit ! this was not good ...he needed to find a way to get Ryuk to let him go, apples most likely would not be good enough this time, Ryuk wanted something interesting huh? Well, Light would offer him something interesting.

But what?


	8. Chapter 8

Light needed to think fast, a juicy story, even a lie might work as long as the larger male was stupid slash crazy enough to believe it.

"I want to tell you something interesting Ryuk...then I will need to do my job alright?" Light said trying to keep his voice steady and tried to put a tone into it that suggested he had a dirty little secret, but what would be juicy enough to where it would convince him to let him loose?  
"oh? what is it you wanted to tell me?" Ryuk asked leaning in closer to Lights face, his breath made Light want to puke, it smelled like something rotten, but the doctor control his gag reflex the best he could, his yellow teeth appeared almost fang-like, he was like a shark, if Light did not come up with a good story and get free that bitch would do who knows what to Nate and L if she found them.

As angry as he was at the detective..he could not allow him to be raped again by her or possibly killed well protecting Nate and Maki.

"I..have been sleeping with L...." Light said

Ugh just the thought of doing that made him sick, not only would that be a severe breach of ethics but it also would mean Light had majorly lowered his standards for a mate, but if it made Ryuk let him loose it would be worth a little humiliation, after all, L would also be sharing the embarrassment, so that helped sooth his mind.

"Oh really?" Ryuk said obvious interest in his voice

Perfect

"Yes, I top of course" Light said, even though everything tumbling out of his mouth was nothing but a truck of lies, he still would not lower himself to saying he would bottom to the weirdo, he was a respected doctor, after all, he would not and should not submit to anyone, just the thought left a sour cloud.

Or that might have been Ryuks breath, either one was likely

"Well, you have been a naughty naughty boy...." Ryuk chuckled 

"The loon wants a baby and thinks I can give him one through...natural means" more bullshit spewed from Lights mouth, hoping the more insane his story was, the more entertained Ryuk would get and he would let him go after he had been satisfied. Now if only it did not make him feel like coughing up his spleen, that would be nice.

Ryuk let out another dark chuckle

"Looks like I will have a lot to report to the boss..."

huh?

L ignored the pain in his wrist as he looked into random rooms looking for Maki and Nate shoving the doors open with both of his hands, he knew that woman was in the hospital, his gut told him so, and that rarely failed him. Both children would be helpless to stop her if she chose to attack them, Nate had only lived from her attack on him was because of a neighbor who heard his shrieks and called the police, they had barely arrived on time, 5 minutes more and Nate would have been strangled to death.

Fear ran through him like fire through a forest, his normally bored looking face was contorted, he could not control his emotions this time, why should he? he had no one to fake to now, Light knew of his lies, no doubt he would rat on him despite what he had said earlier about simply punishing him through denying him contact with the children.

He let the emotions fuel his body to search, to protect, to KILL if necessary, he let himself FEEL.....

Fear of losing them after he had gone through so much trouble to be there with them

Anger at himself for allowing his guard to drop, letting Light in to see L for what he was 

Pain from his broken wrist 

Disgust at those who had let that woman escape to cause terror once again 

He had only just gained a family and he was not going to let it be ripped from him by some crazy person!

"L!" came a small voice 

Turning L saw Maki and Nate come out of a room both having heard the ruckus too and wanting to know what was going on.

"Come with me...we have to leave this place now, Nates mother is here and she will take you if she finds you two" L informed them, he would not lie about the threat, that would just cause unneeded questions in this case and waste time they did not have.

Nates dark eyes, perfect copies of the detectives own widened in fear, he knew all too well what would happen if she found them, he did not want to go back with her, that is if he lived long enough to be taken.

Maki nodded and both of them followed L to an exit, staff members had rushed to give assistance to those being attacked, leaving the exit they came to free from guards and anyone else who could have stopped them. L pushed on the door, wincing as the fire alarm went off and grabbed the kids hands and ran down the steps to the outside, his bare feet slapping against the cold cement on the sidewalk, he would need to get them proper attire for the cold, but for now they just needed to get as far away from the hospital as they could, at least the children were wearing thick socks and slippers.

They saw a darkened park and ran for it 

"What?!" Light exclaimed confused

"I work for the doctor who wants to take over this place, it will be much easier for him to do so, what with you banging one of the patients nad all" Ryuk cackled   
"You..." Light growled, looks like his supposed 'patients' were full of surprises that night, he had been tricked by two people, that was humiliating beyond belief, but he could wallow in self-pity later.

He had always wanted to do this to the apple loving pest....

Light rammed his head backward ramming Ryuk in the face, he flipped around and kicked him in the stomach before kicking him in the groin for good measure, now that he knew Ryuk was not insane, he could go all out on him for all the annoyances he had inflicted upon him.  
But that could wait

He had to save Maki and Nate 

Then the fire alarm went off startling the doctor out of his thoughts, what on earth was going on? there was no way that woman could have found them already, much less found an exit or even knew where they were

But L could have....

Oh just perfect! 

Light ran into the hallways, he was pissed off, he soon caught up with the crazy bitch and forgetting all manners his parents had taught him about how to treat a woman, tackled her to the ground, smashing her face into the tiles, a satisfying crunch coming from her it from an undoubtedly broken nose, he had no reason to be kind anymore, Ryuk nor her were worthy of his kindness, he was ticked off, he had been tricked for so long into believing Ryuk and L were innocent victims of their minds, but no, they were just using him. Well, he was going to fix them good later, he was going to make them pay!

Hoisting the wiggling woman up, who now was screaming from the pain in her nose and from just being a psycho, Light held her down and tied her to a gurney TIGHT with the straps attached to it and informed his guards as they ran up to help him, to lock her and Ryuk into a room and not let anyone in or out till he said so. 

And that taken care of he ran to the entrance to the hospital, headed to his car and unlocked it, getting inside, putting his doctors bag in the back seat, with normal doctor fare and a pair of handcuffs inside it, put his keys into the ignition and drove, he had to catch L before he did something stupid.


	9. Chapter 9

L looked around the darkened park, his grey eyes narrowed, trying to will them to see in the gloom, to no avail, much to his disappointment, he tightened his grip on Nate and Maki's hands, ignoring the throbbing in his wrist,as if worrying if he let go they would vanish in a puff of smoke.

He knew what he did had been foolish and crazy, that Light would have his head if he caught them, but after everything that had happened that night..from getting his wrist broken to the woman who had used him like a breeding animal coming back to do goodness knows what, L felt he was entitled to a bit of silliness.

"L , I'm cold..." came Maki's voice and looking down he saw she did, in fact, have a slightly red nose, as did Nate, L also had to suppress his own shivers as he was not wearing shoes making the pavement under them feel like ice.

"I will get you some warm clothes as soon as we get to a store..one is right through this park...." L said offering her a rare smile in an attempt to offer some comfort towards the children, he would need to enter his bank accounts knowing he has a considerable amount saved up from his previous cases, more than enough to buy some clothes and food for the three of them.

They walked in silence the rest of the way either too cold to talk anymore or just not being sure what to say.

Soon they saw lights signaling they were at the end of the park and entering the town, people were bustling around not bothering to look towards the odd trio slowly appearing out of the parks inky shadows and L was glad for that he did not need a bunch of youtube happy people sticking their noses in his business and most of not all of said people walking had their phones out ready to snap a picture or a video at a moment's notice, so he had to be careful to not draw attention to him and the kids..

He never did enjoy having his picture taken 

They headed to a nearby ATM, L was relieved to find the passwords for his bank accounts had not been changed by his guardian Quillish Wammy well he was in the hospital, he did not have time to crack the new passwords, time was safety.

getting enough money to buy them some clothes and other necessities if need be, they headed into the nearest clothing store, L strategically used the clothes hanging from the racks to hide the fact he was not wearing any shoes, no use coming in here only if he was going to get tossed out over someone thinking he was a hobo, children needing new clothes or not.

L picked himself out a plain white shirt and loose jeans with plain red sneakers, just like what he used to wear before the asylum, the thought of being in familiar clothing was comforting for him, sparing a glance towards Nate and Maki he saw them chatting over some children's outfits or rather Maki was chatting, Nate just stared blankly at her like he usually did with everyone, soon they both picked out their own outfits, Maki picked out a red hoodie and navy pants with pink boots and a red jacket and Nate picked an all white sweatshirt and pants with a blue winter jacket with blue boots, they looked ready for the cold that was for certain.

L looked at the adult jackets only to frown when he saw there were none in his size nor any larger jackets that he could get, oh well they just would have to go to another store.  
L walked over to the checkout and paid for the outfits only earning a mildly surprised look from the woman at the counter, before the trio headed into a changing room to get into the clothes and discard the patient garb. 

L let Nate and Maki enter separate changing rooms, they were old enough to dress themselves and till he at least looked somewhat like a 'normal' person he did not want to appear too close to them for fear of looking like a sicko. 

L entered his own changing cubby and stripped down to his boxers, tossing the hospital scrubs to the floor like they were something foul, slipping into the jeans he found them very comfortable and similar to his old jeans, which was the point , and then he slipped on the plain white shirt which hung off his skinny body, (again why none of the small jackets fit was beyond him.....), like a comforting cloak of cotton, he slipped on the shoes last, he despised shoes but if he was going to get anywhere fast he would need to bear it, for now, tieing them he noticed his left wrist was bruising from where Light had broken it, he would need to splint it if he ever hoped to use a laptop again with two hands.

L's eyes drifted to his discarded patients clothes and grimaced, he picked them up once more and tore off a strip using his foot to do the job of his wounded hand in assisting him in said task, wrapping the cloth carefully around his wrist and tightened it hoping it would do for now, he tried not to shake from the pain of binding his own wrist with no painkillers, but taking a deep breath he dealt with it and walked out of the changing room.  
Nate and Maki were all dressed too and L saw them standing just outside the door waiting for him to emerge, they backed up to let him have some room to get out.

"I still need a coat, we will head into the shop next to this one, then we can perhaps see about getting a taxi to a nearby Wammy's house...it's abandoned...which will be perfect for us to stay in and hide for a bit, then we can go from there" L said, he knew an abandoned building would offer decent cover till they could afford to perhaps get an apartment somewhere, away from everyone who would come after them, L hated to admit it but he was now scared of Light, the man he could have once called his first real friend, Light was only interested in keeping his pride, through any means necessary, L could not afford Light telling on him or taking Maki and Nate away, he felt human when he was with them, they did not see him as nothing more than a living machine, to be used and put back after use, he was their brother....and a father, he would not let them know the world he did.

They had already suffered some of it already 

Maki took hold of his left sleeve unknowingly jostling the tender wound that laid under the cloth, L let out a pained hiss and had to restrain the urge to vomit all over the floor, clasping his good hand over his mouth he panted lightly hating how weak he must have looked to them, he was supposed to protect them and here he was about to spit up like a baby because of a little pain, these kids were all he had now, which he was not complaining about, since all he had before where his cases and Quillish Wammy, and as long as he had his father figure, he had no reason to desire anything else, but he highly doubted even Quillish would be willing to deal with the load of crock he had pulled.

He could not look like a bad guardian to them, he may not have been Quillish Wammy, but he could at least act like a good caretaker and keep the kids safe to his last breath.  
"L! your hurt" Maki said, her doe eyes widened with worry and she pulled back his sleeve looking ready to cry upon seeing the bruised appendage.

"it's nothing....just a little bruise, I will live" L tried to assure her that he would be fine, offering a crooked smile, he could see from the look on her face that she was not fooled, she was a very smart girl and frowned, crossing her arms at him disapprovingly.   
"I will see a doctor soon, I just want to deal with our clothes first, I'm fine for now, I wrapped it" L patted her head with his good hand and even though Maki offered him another worried glance she let it be, but L knew he would not be off the hook so easy, especially now that he had promised her to see a medical professional for his injury.

"let's go now, then I will get us some pretzels from the vendor over there" L said hoping the allure of food would buy him some time with them, it worked a bit as he heard one of their bellies growl as if confirming the fact they had not had supper yet and their growing bodies needed nourishment, well as much nourishing as a salt and mustard covered bready thing could be, but considering his diet before Light forced him off it, he had no real room to judge someone's eating habits. 

They started to head over to the other store when L heard a high-pitched voice come from behind him making a chill go down his spine.

"ELLIOT! MAKI! NATE!" Misa ran over, her pigtails bouncing with her movements, somehow managing not to trip in the asininely large heels she sported as she ran over to the band of runaways, a guard or just innocently naive male tag along was carting some shopping bags behind her who would undoubtedly be carrying more by the end of the bubbly singers credit card work out.

"wow! are you all cured now? I just saw you not too long ago and now you're all better! that is amazing! Light-kun is so amazing, isn't he? oh did you dress them up? so cute! your clothes need work, though.....but I must say it does suit you, do you want to shop along with me? I don't have kids but I want them one day and I could offer you some fashion tips for them!" Misa Amane could have set a record for how fast she could shoot words out of her mouth and as smart as L was, he barely managed to catch what she said.

"oh, yes we are much better... I have not officially adopted them yet...but I plan on it soon, Light wanted me to get them some outfits, since their old clothes don't fit anymore and it's good practice" L lied through his teeth, not the first or last time he would do it, he hoped she was so enamored with the story-book glop she had invented in her head to not ask further questions. 

"that is so sweet! let's go shopping then! I will take you to my favorite place to look at children's clothes, the baby shoes are soooo little and cute! you will just melt!" Misa spewed, grabbing L's thankfully good arm and started pulling him towards a pink nightmare of a store.

"well, I don't want to be a-" L started before his eyes widened upon seeing a hospital worker sniffing about close by.

"Don't want to be a what Elliot?" Misa asked ignorant to the asylum worker about 12 feet from them.

"I don't want to be a ....freeloader, how about I buy us all something to eat first? make taking us shopping worth your time" L said offering a forced smile, the food vendor would mean they would have their backs turned to the man, and he hoped the guy was stupid enough to think that they would not change their outfits and they could always hide behind the mile high pile of boxes and bags the helper was carrying.

"awww your so sweet, I am trying to watch it, but since you offered and it's a special occasion I suppose it's alright" Misa beamed a 1000 watt smile and without unhanding her captive, walked over to a food stand, Maki and Nate following behind them looking very amused at the ex-detectives distress. 

L got them 5 pretzels hoping some warm food would calm his nerves, if he looked suspicious, even ms Amane would not be thick enough to fall for his tricks, which he had been running low on as of late, his being caught by Light being the result of his blunder.   
soon the pretzels were gone and Misa was back in shopping mode and L discreetly looked around spotting the man, he had passed them thankfully, and was out of the way of the store Misa wanted them to go inside, so L let himself be dragged inside the party of five looked around the store, it was fairly large which L did not like, he had two small kids with him after all, and even though he trusted them to stay close to him, he did not trust the other people in the store, he had seen more than enough cases where a parent turned their back for just a few seconds and their little one had been snatched to whatever horrible fate their kidnapper planned for them. 

The children seemed to sense his unease and grabbed the back of his sweatshirt as a sort of comfort to him and safety line for them. 

Misa dragged them around like dolls, for being so tiny framed she was strong, dragging around an adult male and two children like it was nothing, chatting away with them as she did not even breaking a sweat.

L could not help but wonder if she did in the distant past carry her own bags, which was the reason for her monster muscles...


	10. Chapter 10

L had to admit, this was not as bad as he thought it should be...

Yes, Misa had a motor mouth, but less L had to say then, which was perfect for him, besides he did have a little girls care to think about, Misa's feminine input would allow him to properly handle a young girl and what he would face once she hit the teenage years, and it also helped that with Misa's bubbly personality giving off the heat of a 100 suns, it was almost impossible to be too upset, she was just trying to help. 

He also highly doubted the asylum worker would think they would come into a store like this, even with the knowledge he was carting around two children, said store was mostly for babies and younger children, Nate was eight years old but he was small, so it would allow him to pass for a younger boy if someone questioned their presence.

Nate would not appreciate it if L said he was a toddler, but if it came to that so be it  
"So where are you three living?" came a surprise question from the pop idol, she turned and smiled only to see L looking a bit....off, yes the man was always 'off' but he seemed to not be comfortable answering the question.

"We..have not found a good place yet...we are still looking" L answered, there was no way he could tell her that they had no home and were going to squat in an abandoned building for heaven knows how long. 

"oh, that's too bad, I already have a roommate so I can't have you just stay with me, I'm sure you can ask Light-kun for some help, I heard he lives alone" Misa said offering a sweet smile to the group, her trust in Light telling her that the doctor would, of course, offer a hand to the impromptu family.

Oh if only she knew 

L's wanted to keep his right wrist unbroken, thank you very much 

"He has already done so much for us, we have a roof over our heads so do not be concerned, we will just need to find a more ...permanent home a little later" L felt Nate lean into his side, a signal he was becoming tired, they needed to get to that Wammy's house before he completely fell asleep, L did not think his wrist and back could handle carrying an eight-year-old out of the store and into the 'house', small as said kid was.

Misa cooed at the little display of affection "aw, I think someone's getting sleepy"   
"yes, I think we should get going and call a taxi to pick us up" L saw some animal shaped pillows and grabbed a ladybug shaped on and a kitty one, he knew the building would not have pillows or blankets, so he also needed to pick those items up.

And with that L paid for the pillows and they got out of the store bidding Misa a good evening, they walked into another store, picking up a plain pillow for L himself and a couple blankets, L briefly considered also picking up an inflatable mattress, but then just picked up a futon, it would be easier to carry and would not take hours to set up.  
After paying for the extra items they finally got out of the store and L looked around for a taxi he could flag down, he would have the taxi take them as far as possible without being suspicious, since the building they were heading for was pretty far out where not a lot of other buildings were, he did not want the driver to call police on them.

Soon L got them a taxi and put the things they had bought into the trunk and the three of them settled into the worn seats, not wanting to think of the reason why the floor was sticking to their shoes.

"So where to?" the man flatly asked obviously wanting to be anywhere but in that taxi   
L told him the destination and leaned back into the seat, exhaling exhausted, he needed coffee....and snickerdoodles.....he used to be able to stay awake for days on a bowl of candy and as much coffee as he could drink, the bags still present under his eyes were proof enough of that, but he could partake in his old habits once he was sure they had a safe and permanent home to stay in, for now, a soft pillow and warm futon sounded more heavenly than a cup of insomniac brew.

L was about to actually drift off in the vehicle when he was rudely jostled by it stopping suddenly.

"What is it?" L asked 

"There is a van blocking the road! what is this asshole up to?" the taxi driver said   
L leaned forward for a better look and his already pale complexion turned the same as corpses.

It was a van from the other asylum 

"Drive into the woods!" L practically shouted 

"are you insane? there are huge trees in there I could run into!" the taxi driver said looking back at L obviously not liking the thought of wrecking his car no matter how wrecked it already was.

"Do you want to die?" L said coldly as he could muster, well the doctor's goons might not kill the driver like he was suggesting they could just take him with them and do things to him that would make death seem like a mercy.

The driver floored the peddle

Nate and Maki were wide awake now and screeched in fear at the wild ride little fingers digging into the seats for dear life, trees shot passed in a blur and the metal contraption shook and rocked with the force of the speed it was going, it went over bumps and stumps and it was only a miracle that kept the car from flipping over or exploding in a ball of fire, L clutched at the headrests his spidery fingers poking holes in them, he tried to keep from passing out, throwing up or both, he needed to tell this guy where to go.

"Go left here...no the other left! did you just uproot a stump!? watch out for the deer!!!" 

"Do you wanna drive?!" 

Soon the car slowed to a stop right where they wanted to go, L's scrambled brain managed to process that the four of them were alive and in one piece, also that the big van chasing them would have been unable to follow the smaller taxi through the thick trees and brush.

The children flew out of the car and belly flopped on the grass happy to be back on solid ground, L shakily got out of the car himself, the world spun around him but he managed to not fall on his butt, as much as he knew any and all of his dignity was shot, he tried to walk as straight as he could to get the bags out of the trunk, once he had managed to open the back and get the bags out he told the driver he was safe and could go. 

"We can walk from here, thank you for your time...." L handed over some bills and helped Nate to his feet, the poor boy had lost his grip inside the car and had been jostled around even more than Maki and L were.

"Looks like I am carrying you there" L said handing a couple of the smaller bags to Maki to carry before wrapping his arms around the boy and lifted him up into his arms ignoring it as his back and wrist throbbed , Nate offering no struggle, and let him settle his head on the ex-detectives shoulder to recover from the traumatizing ordeal, no doubt all of them would be bruised and sore the next day.

They walked through the thick grass, L being somewhat thankful for the cold, since it meant there would be no poisonous snakes slithering in it, and the normally muddy ground was stiff so they could walk easier and faster, if the ground was muddy there would be no doubt they would slip and fall, and would most likely not want to get back up after the ordeal with the taxi.

Soon they walked up to a large building, it was obviously abandoned as it was grown over with vines and moss, the grass being knee high around it, it looked like a good setting for a horror movie, stepping up onto the porch the stairs offered a creak but did not give away under the trios weight, the door took a minute to force open and they headed inside and looked around.

The inside had faired better than the outside, it was very dusty yes, but there were no holes in the walls or floor, so that hopefully meant no animals had snuck inside, L did not want to wake up in the middle of the night to see rabies infested vermin chewing on Nate or Maki's faces.

L set the bags and Nate down before going to force the door back shut, he noticed a fireplace in the room and set up the futon in front of it, making sure it was not so close to where it would catch fire when he finally got one going and settled the other bedtime items on the 'bed'.

"You two can settle in, I'm going to look around" L said, as much as he wanted to slip his battered body under the covers and sleep the pain off, he needed to make sure there were no holes in the house nor animals and he needed to find things to burn in the fireplace, he did not want to add illness to the list of problems they had. 

The look that went over their faces showed they did not like the thought of being left alone, but they listened to him and settled onto the futon snuggling under the blankets to rest.

And off L went on his search 

L had to admit the place had held up well, it offered a few creaks here and there, but it was not awful, L saw pieces of paper and came across some old pillows and such that had rotted, they would not be as good as actual wood though, he could perhaps break off some pieces of the stairs to use for firewood, not like they needed to go upstairs or downstairs for any reason, but if they did he would just break off the rails and not the steps themselves.

oh, speaking of which 

L walked up to the stairs that lead to the attic and set his other fire supplies down before breaking off a few of the wood bars on it, they thankfully gave way and broke without much fuss and L gathered the wood sticks and picked his other items up and made his way back to the kids, who by now were fast asleep, breathing softly as they dreamed.

L got a decent fire going, it would warm the room up a bit and L settled into the futon himself which was warm from the two other people sleeping in it, L wrapped a bony arm around them, pulling them closer to his chest like a teddy bear, they snuggled into him taking in the extra warmth and comfort like sponges, not even waking from their slumber.

L watched the fire burn for a bit, it's flames danced around in a motion only fire could achieve, giving warmth to the little family encased in its glow.

Soon L felt his eyes grow heavy and he too drifted off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Damn cars, he hated traffic, he was on a mission and these metal cans were in his way!

Light's hands clutched the steering wheel, his knuckles white from the force, he was pissed off, he had been fooled by two of his supposed patients, and not even ramming that bitches face into tiles could soothe that burn.

Though admittedly kneeing Ryuk in the groin and in the gut did put a band-aid on it, but he was going after the one who really needed a good beating.

Light was going to kill that sugar obsessed little shit....he was going to break off his foot inside that skinny little ass and leave it there to fester till the little fucker died from it, he was not going to let him get away scot-free after all that he had done, if it got out he had been tricked twice...he would be a laughing stock... not to mention the little fib he told Ryuk....if that got out, he could lose his licence over a scandal like THAT! even if it was a lie, sleeping with a patient was serious business, especially since the patient was thought to be mentally ill which made it rape since he could not properly give consent.

He had seen people's lives ruined over supposed rape scandals and even after it came out the person was innocent they still would be screwed, because the damage was already done, they were marked as a criminal for the rest of their lives, he could not..would not let it happen to him, he would fight tooth and nail to preserve his and his hospitals reputation, he did not care if he had to bury that other doctor under 20 feet of concrete and his own crimes himself.

He could not believe Ls reason, it was selfish and the point is he lied and had committed fraud, he was going to pay, and this stunt just added to Lights plate, he would hand the kids off to a police officer or a member of his staff, he did not want them hurt after all, who knows what that batcrap crazy man did to them, he may have loved them but he had no idea on how to care for children long term.

Then L would be all his to do what he wanted with, those handcuffs in his bag would not go to waste, he would make sure the detective knew who he was messing with.  
Putting his thoughts of sweet (sick) revenge aside, Light forced his mind to focus on where the detective might go to, he doubted he could have gotten an apartment so soon, and he would be too paranoid to check into a hotel, it would have to be a place he knew at least somewhat, and that could effectively hide an adult and two children for an extended period of time without attracting attention...

hmmm

was so encased in his thoughts he barely registered his phone was buzzing, but he picked it up before it went to voice mail.

"Hello? this is DR. Light Yagami speaking" Light said trying not to let the annoyance of being pulled out of his thoughts show in his voice.

"Good evening sir..sorry to bother you" came the voice of a nurse from his hospital on the other end, she sounded like she had something to say so Light listened "I just got a call from a Mr. Quillish Wammy, apparently there was a withdrawal from Elliot Lawliet's bank accounts from an ATM near the Cherry Tree mall"

Well, he made a move....

"I see..thank you Momo..." Light said wishing her a good evening before hanging up, it would not get him as far as perhaps a credit card would to where he could track which stores he had been in, but now he had a location at least.

At the Cherry Tree mall Light looked around trying to spot a mop of tangled black hair or two children running about in hospital scrubs, he walked over to a vendor, trying to keep his nose from curling into his face at the smell of fat infested garbage that was trying to pass itself off as food.

"Good evening...have you seen a young man with two children around here? the man has large gray eyes and tangled black hair and both the children have black hair, they might have been wearing scrubs" Light asked the vendor giving a charming smile hoping it would help loosen the vendor's lips without the need to open his wallet.

"Oh, yes...I did see a little family with that description...they were with a pretty blond girl, she was chatting their ears off, I thought she might have been the man's sister, she did look familiar, though...." the vendor said looking off into space at the return of the memory

A pretty blond girl?

Who likes to talk?

Misa Amane! 

Light raced off to a secluded corner of the mall and sat on a bench that was there and got out his phone again and dialed Misa's number, hoping she might still be in the mall with L and the kids.

He was suddenly glad she made him exchange numbers in case of 'emergencies' 

"Light-Kun I'm so glad you called me! what is the occasion?" came Misa's voice from the other end of the phone, she sounded a bit out of breath signaling to him she must have been shopping for a while and other noises from her end also told him she was still in the mall, perfect.

"Misa, do you have Elliot, Maki, and Nate with you?" Light asked not wanting to drop the bomb of their great escape just yet, he had no doubt L lied to her about why they were out running around inside a public building without Light watching them closely.

"They were with me earlier but Nate got too sleepy to keep shopping around and Elliot left with them, poor baby looked ready to fall to the floor" Misa informed the doctor on the other end.

"Did he say where they were headed?" Light asked her, the image of Nate as a 'poor baby' not exactly having a ring to it in his head, and was more disturbing than anything, all that came to his mind was L rocking a baby in a blue bonnet, with the infant having the sourest look on its face, it was pretty terrifying actually.

"No, he did not say about where they are staying, he just said they did have a place to go till they found something more permanent" Misa answered him now starting to feel a strange sensation in the pit of her stomach that something was wrong.

"Is everything alright? did something happen?" Misa said worry obviously in her voice, her little shopping trip with the little family had been fun, she wanted to do it again with them, she already was planning on a future shopping trip with them,she wanted to dress Maki and Nate up, and perhaps find someone who could do something with Elliots hair.

"They are still unwell...there was an incident at the hospital...Elliot..paniced and took the children, I need to find them, so I can take them back to get care" 

And an ass whooping 

but Light kept that bit of information to himself 

"That's awful! I hope they don't get hurt out there, I think I do recall hearing something about a new orphanage being built after the old one became too small, it was called Wammy's house I think, Elliot was there at one point right? maybe he went back to his home of sorts" Misa said

Light would have KISSED her if she was there right now!

"Yes, that sounds like him, thank you Misa! I owe you one" Light said, being her bag slave for a shopping trip would be worth it if he could find them.

"Oh, you don't owe me anything, just make sure they are safe, I did have fun shopping with them and I hope that when they are really all better, we can do it again" Misa was disappointed that she would have to wait, but she would be able to visit them and the other patients like she usually did, so it was not all bad.

"You will Misa, just enjoy the rest of your evening, I will find them and make sure they are in good condition, it's my duty after all" 

"You're so sweet" 

Light walked back out to his car after finishing his talk with Misa ,getting into the drivers seat, pulled out his phone again and started looking up where the old Wammy's house was, he supposed he could call Quillish Wammy and ask him, but it was late and the old man was most likely sleeping or trying to get a kid to sleep, no need to bother him.

Soon the results came up, it was in the woods now, Light briefly wondered why it was so far back then decided that they must have planned to build more buildings around it, but never did it and eventually they needed more space and a better location to find proper parents for its wards. 

Light started up his car again and started driving 

His mechanic was just going to love the scratches and who knows what tucked into crevices his car was going to have on it the next time he took it in from banging around in the woods. 

"I know where you are now...." with that Light started to drive

Said drive was dark and gloomy with the normally beautiful trees completely bare of leaves, the colder months where obviously coming fast, Light hoped the human raccoon had enough common sense to buy the kids coats, even if they would not be of much use once they were back at the hospital, kids grow like weeds, and by the time they actually were well enough to be in society, the coats would most likely be too big for them..

Wait, why was he having a mental debate about jackets?

Soon enough he pulled up to the old building and saw that smoke was coming out of the chimney, so it was obvious someone was inside, Light got out of his car, took his bag out and walked up to the door, he could not help but feel like he was in one of those old shows where a doctor had to make a housecall for a stuffy nose or for an impromptu home delivery, Light even found himself reaching a hand up to politely knock on the door, as if he was just there to diagnose a minor ear infection and not to recover three escaped mental patients.

Light lowered his hand, chose to forgo social protocol and kicked the door in


	12. Chapter 12

The hinges which were loosened from L and the kids pushing on the door earlier, and it now was at Light's foots mercy, which was none at all, the heavy door came loose from the weak frame and fell to the floor with a deafening boom that sounded like a civil war cannon, making a cloud of dust erupt from the floor at the force.

L, Maki and Nates eyes snapped open at the disturbance, the incoming dust making them cough,L got to his feet pulling the kids up with him out of the range of the dust cloud, the three pairs of eyes darting to the doorway where Light stood, the doctors eyes were narrowed into slits, reminding L of a venomous snake ready to strike out at them with its deadly fangs.

"So, this is the place you chose to sneak off to..." Light said "kindly behave and come quietly, I do not want to have to get violent, I have had a hard enough night" Light's voice was soft, but it had a very obvious edge to it.

L backed up even further from the other man, not letting go of Maki and Nates hands "you have had a hard night? I am sorry you had trouble, but you do not have a broken wrist and had to carry bags half a mile with it" L knew his best weapon against Light would be reminding him of the wound he inflicted upon him earlier, he doubted Light would believe him if he told him about the van from the hospital, not right now at least.

"You brought that on yourself, Elliot, you lied to me and you thought you could keep up with your little act, with me turning a blind eye to it" Light stepped forward, he knew the trio would have nowhere to run to, the windows most likely were rusty from not being cared for, and Light did not have to cart two kids with him if they tried to make it to the back door.

Ok, so guilting Light was not going to work, L had to think of something fast

"What do you mean Yagami-san? did you hurt L?" came Maki's voice from L's side, she looked confused and her eyes darted to the bruised wrist of her caretaker, to Light's hazel orbs, she had always trusted Light and L, that they would always love, protect and be there for her and Nate, they were the closest thing she had to parents anymore, now she saw one of her impromptu parents had hurt the other, she did not know how she should react to that.

Now Light felt bad, not for punishing L, the guy needed an etiquette lesson or better yet several, but he did feel bad about bringing the children into their spat, as much as he knew L was the main source of 'parental' affection for them, Light also knew that he himself was also an important figure in their lives at the hospital, he was around them just as much as L was, and had input on their day to day activities, now the trust in him, which he had put so much into building, would crumble if he did not say something to fix it.

But what? think fast Yagami...

"Now, now, I did not mean to hurt him so badly, I lost my temper, and I am sorry for that...it was wrong of me, can you forgive me, Elliot?" Light said, putting as much charm into his voice as he could, giving a schoolboy smile that had charmed many a lady, Light knew it would not work on L...but it might fool Maki and Nate, and if L did not accept his apology, it would make him look bad, not a good position for L to be in, not with two kids who put so much faith in him.  
Damn you Light...

L knew the trick Light was playing, he was using his baby-face to try and get out of trouble, that little grin of his screamed 'hello world, aren't I so adorable, innocent and all around a baby bird of a person? I wouldn't hurt a fly! Elliot's just being mean to me for no reason!'  
Two can play at that game, he may not have Light's looks, but he could do the little-wounded gazelle gambit too...

"I don't know Light-kun, my whole lower arm has been throbbing, and my wrist has become bruised, you really hurt me bad..." L rubbed his wounded wrist for effect, he could not pull any sweet voice or doe eyes, that would be too weird, he had to keep it as real as possible, plus his lower arm really was pulsing rather irritatingly, so he was not lying, just playing up his pain for effect, a little exaggeration.

"Well, let me patch it up properly then, I will fix it right up, then we can go back home, and forget this whole thing happened, we can have a nice talk once your all back in a cozy bed" Light stepped forward again, opening his doctors bag, his hand brushing against the cold metal of the cuffs, he reached past them and pulled out some bandages and a painkiller that would make L sleepy, it would be much easier to get L into the car if he was drugged up and loopy, he did not want to risk cuffing the ex-detective, not well, Maki and Nate were watching, he wanted to be as calm and gentle looking as he could, he could not risk falling out of favor with them, it would make everything a lot harder, Maki was not above biting those who ticked her off and Nate had just as mean a kick as his father.

Speaking of Nate...

He was staring at Light, he seemed to be looking right through the doctor, his dark eyes giving away nothing of what he was feeling or thinking, his white hair was messier than normal, a side effect of having been rudely awoken from his nap, Light gave him a smile before bridging the gap between himself and L.

L wanted to kick the doctor away from him, to keep the little viper away, but stood still, the baggy-eyed man knew kicking Light would just make him madder at him, he had no more energy to run away or fight the doctor, he held out his injured wrist, L kept his eyes trained on Light's face, trying to detect any change in his mannerisms that would signal he would need to recoil his arm back to himself.

Light took out a syringe and that is when L pulled his arm back and backed off "I do not want to be poked Light-kun" L did not like needles, especially when he could not catch the name of the liquid going inside it.

"It's just a little painkiller, it will make it easier on you" and on me, Light thought to himself reaching out and taking L's wrist gently and pulling it back "it's just a pinch, then I can properly care for your wrist...be strong for them okay?" Light said motioning towards the kids, watching the scene unfold

"Fine.." L could not help but grumble, trying not to wince once the needle penetrated his skin, not from pain, he was in enough of that already, a little pinprick was nothing, but just the thought of the cold metal going inside him, injecting an unknown substance into his body, was not a pleasant thought to the paranoid detective.

Plus the smile Light just shot up at him was ...unnerving

Light made L sit down on the futon, just in case the painkillers sleep effect made him suddenly weak, he wanted a pliable mess, not a brain-damaged one, Light rubbed the spot where he injected the medicine, to help it spread faster and ease the sting, not that he cared about the latter part "let's wait a minute, to let it ease the pain, then I will wrap it..." Light released L's arm and let it rest itself on the man's leg, that is when Light noticed the trio were all covered in bruises, where did they get those?

"you're all covered in bruises and scrapes," Light said looking over the children's faces, had someone attacked them?

"We got knocked around a taxi," Maki said wincing as a particularly nasty bruise on her shoulder was touched by accident.

"How did that happen?" Light asked he knew taxi drivers could be rather reckless, but to knock around two children, like they were beans in a can, was beyond insane!

"Those men from that other hospital were looking for us, L told the driver to get away fast, or he would be hurt by the people in the van too" Maki explained some more

"WHAT?!" Light exclaimed, so it appeared that the other doctor wanted his hands on them as soon as possible, did that bastard want the fame of having the detective under his roof that badly?

"It's like she said, they must have been following us, waiting till we were out of the prying eyes of the public, to try and snatch us up," L said, glad he did not have to try and explain it, he was feeling so...odd, what did Light put inside him? did he poison him? this was not just painkiller.

L swayed a bit, his voice suddenly not working, mear sounds came out as he tried to question what Light did to him, to try and warn the children that he had something bad in him.  
"L, what is wrong?" Maki said, she grabbed hold of his shirt, trying to keep him from falling over, L's vision became blurred and his head felt like it was filling with cotton.

"Seems his body is not happy with all the activity he has been doing with it being so wounded" Light said, it was as good an excuse as any for L's sudden lethargy, they were kids, after all, they did not know any better "let's get him to the car...can you get your pillows? I will grab the futon in a minute, we can set up a nice nest inside the car for him to sleep it off, okay?" Light took the time it took for them to grab their animal pillows and L's plain one, to actually do what he said he would wrap L's wrist up properly, he picked the man up like he was a living mannequin, Light was for once glad L was so thin, and half carried, half dragged him to the waiting car.

Nate was the first inside the car, he got in the front seat, he was old enough to be in it, so Light let it pass, he put L inside, laying the half asleep doll inside it, Light ran back in for the futon, laying it on the bottom of the car in case L rolled off the seats to the floor, he would have a cushion then, before wrapping the blanket around him and stuffing the pillow under his head, next he made Maki get in, and told her to lay L's feet on her lap, to keep his legs raised up to help blood flow to his heart, he did not want to risk anything, he may not have liked the ex-detective, but he did not want to deal with crying children or to have L throw up in his car, he just had it cleaned.

L groaned, he was trying to make his body work, but it did not want to listen, it was wrapped in a warm and soft cocoon, the gentle rumbling under him from the car starting up acting like a massage, a fluffy pillow under his head and no longer being in horrid pain, it wanted to sleep, to recover in blissful dreams of cake and ice cream.

"All of you get some sleep, we will be back at the hospital soon" Light said handing Maki back her ladybug pillow and watching Nate snuggle his kitty one in the seat, good, he would not have to deal with dozens of from the mouth of babes questions, he could enjoy the car ride, knowing they were safe and L was not doing anything insane.

Light smiled and started driving through the dark woods, thinking everything was right in the world now, not knowing what was coming up next for him and his patients in the car.


	13. Chapter 13

A few minutes passed driving along the dark road, nothing but the illumination from the car's lights showing in the inky blackness, Light looked in the rearview mirror to see Maki staring worriedly at L, Light did feel bad about tricking her into thinking his wound had caused him to pass out, instead of the truth of Light injecting him with a sleep aid painkiller, but oh well, at least L was not making a huge screaming fuss in the backseat, the stoic man could be very loud and annoying when he wanted to be.

Light fully intended to make due on his threat, Elliot would be put inside a padded room, in a straight jacket, with no contact with Maki or Nate, till Light said otherwise, he could just tell the children that L needed a long-term rest period for his ill body, he refused to just allow this whole mess to just slide on by with no repercussions.

He could not wait to get back to his hospital, put L in his cell, put Maki and Nate to bed and then settle down with some hot tea before heading home to his nice warm be-

Wait, what was that ahead?

Light squinted into the darkness, seeing something large and white ahead of them in the headlights, and upon driving closer, saw it was a large white van.

Hadn't L mentioned...

Oh no...

Light's face contorted into a scowl as he realized the detective had not been lying to save his own skin from more trouble, like he had wanted to believe, seems even L had a limit on lies, now the doctor had a bigger problem, he could not pull what the taxi driver did and just drive like a madman out of the woods, if the van caught up and saw the loopy detective and two beat up children inside, then reported it, that would be beyond damaging to his reputation, or his passengers could get even more beat up from the second ride.

But also just sitting there waiting would not be good, they could come up and see the mess inside anyway or if he waited, said drugged detective was bound to wake up and become violent over said drugging.

Should Light just try and casually drive past them? what could they do then? if he did not give a reason for them to chase him...or did not let them pull him over, then he could perhaps make it back without too many problems.

And with that final thought, Light drove up to the van and saw two large men step out, they tried to get in front of his car to stop him but he just drove off to the side to avoid them, glad the road was rather wide to allow military trucks back there, he kept driving at a normal speed, he knew the van would try and follow him, but hey, he could always call the police on him, and if they gave him trouble, say they were the reason the kids were beaten up and L was unconscious, which was not exactly a lie considering.

What Light did not count on was hearing two gunshots going off and an obvious release of air from his tires.

These assholes shot out his tires!

Light's car screeched to a stop, causing Lights head to conk into the steering wheel, his head spun for a second, but he recovered quickly, and the doctor was glad the airbags did not go off and hit Nate in the face, which most certainly would have caused the tiny boy harm, but the relief of that mercy was short-lived as the two men tried to yank open the doors of the car, making both kids start screaming in fear.

Tonight was going to be a huge headache for him

Light was rather upset, he could not pull his own gun on these jerks, he knew returning fire would make them run like turkeys back to their nest, Light reached over into the glove box and pulled out a small knife, he used it mostly to cut loose strings on his clothing, but it would do to scare these guys, hopefully.

Light made sure the knife was in view, these creeps went too far scaring children, just for fame, that was another line he was going to draw tonight, he knew he was in a pinch, he could just try and grab up the kids and run, but the children would not want to leave L behind even if Light locked the doors behind him, the windows could be broken, and Light was no longer sure who the big prize was anymore with these people.

The men saw the knife and seemed to back down, slowly walking away back to the van and started it up, Light sighed in relief and set the knife down and leaned back into the seat...

The car was violently smashed into, the small car doing nothing to protect the passengers against the larger van, the car flipped onto its top, smashing the car's windows and sending the passengers inside it rolling and smashing into the roof below them.

Maki screamed in terror as she was pulled out of the car via broken window by a large meaty hand, Light could hear her trying to fight them off but eventually her screams sounded muffled and he heard two car doors closing, Nate was pulled out next, he two fought like a wildcat but was soon subdued, Light felt his own foot being grabbed and tugged on before being pulled completely out, wincing as broken glass impaled him through his legs and arms.

The man was a giant in comparison to him and easily tossed the stunned doctor over his shoulder, hiking back to the van and tossed him inside.

"What about the other passenger?" he heard one of them say

"Eh, he looks half dead, just leave him there, he won't make it" another voice called out before Light heard them get inside the car and the vehicle rumbled under him as it roared to life.

Light was going to have that other doctors head, he was dead, worse than dead, not only had Light's car been ruined, he had it totaled, then he was dragged through glass, along with two of his young patients, then this slime had the gall to leave a wounded party behind to just die, Light was going to make sure this person paid...

Most dearly...

The car ride felt long and exhausting, the children clung to Light, much like how they had clung to L, wanting some form of comfort, they knew they were in severe danger, they may have been kids, but they most certainly were not stupid, the auburn-haired doc let them cling to him, the glass in him causing pain, but he was not bleeding too bad yet, when the glass was removed, that would most likely be another story.

"A-Are...they going to kill us ?" Maki asked looking up at him with her large doe eyes.

"No, that I promise," Light said, he knew direct murder was not their style...leaving L behind to die was just murder by inaction, a simple 'oops, that person died' by their standards, but what might be waiting for the kids and himself, could be worse than death...

The car screeched to a halt and the trio was yanked out of the van and inside the dark building, their shoes making a distinct slapping noise against the tile as they walked to an office, they were pushed inside and Light could see someone was sitting in a desk chair with their back facing them.

"Hello, Doctor Yagami..."

L groaned as a headache split through his head, he felt like that one time when he drank a whole pot of coffee, then 3 donut kababs, he felt his body was contorted in a position that was even odd to him, and he could feel a drop of blood go down his temple to drip to the ground below, he still was very weak from the drug, but slowly his mind was coming back to him, L felt the futon under him, having been lucky enough to land on it, the detective managed to straighten his form into a better position so he did not feel so cramped up, he then registered he was in the remains of a wrecked car.

Where were the others!?

L looked around noticing no one else was in the car with him, then he remembered the van and put the pieces together, they must have been taken to that other clinic.

He had to get out of there

He was going to save his kids!

And if he had time Light-Kun ...


	14. Chapter 14

Light's eyes widened as he heard the voice, that did not sound like how he expected the doctor too, who he had often spectated sounded like a choking frog, but this voice...

it was ...feminine...

The chair swirled around, much like it might in some kind of James Bond film, to show a woman with short black hair and dark gray eyes her lips decorated with red lipstick, she was pretty in a way, but the sinister smile on her face most certainly took away from it.

" Yagami, a pleasure, I am Takada, I suppose you want to know why you are here..."

"I know why, you want the children so you can do sick experiments on them!" Light shouted going to lunge at the woman only to be held back by a guard, wincing as the glass still inside his body moved, causing more blood to spill out of him, a few drops hitting the floor.

Takeda let out a small chuckle "oh, please don't tell me you believe that nonsense about my hospital, yes some of my methods may be...unorthodox, but I would not go as far as to compare my patients to lab rats" the woman got out of her chair and gracefully made her way over to Light "what I want...Dr...is YOU...a partnership, you're the only man who I have ever respected, your hospital is famous for its ability to heal both the physically and mentally sick, you have the hands of a GOD...we could really change the world...I have connections you don't, people would be BEGGING on their knees to fund us and our work"

Light stared at her

And started to laugh

"You honestly think I would work with YOU? after all the trouble you gave me? your men left one of my patients, who admittedly was a pain, but still was under MY care to DIE..."

"That was not my call," Takada said airly obviously not caring one bit about what she had just been told "if he was that big a pain to you, it should not be a huge loss to yo-

"You're an evil person! I'll make you bleed just like Elliot!" Maki screeched and made a vicious lunge for Takeda, her doe eyes narrowed into black slits with pure HATE for this woman who had dared call herself a doctor, then had let her men so coldly leave L behind to die.

One of the thugs tried to grab her to yank her back, but just missed the hood of the girl's outfit, the girl scratched and kicked like an animal, showing off that for her small size, she was strong.

Takada growled as the girl made a deep scratch in her cheek and grabbed hold of Maki's hair and tossed her to the side, making the young girl's head smack into the side of the desk stunning her.

Light wanted to make his own lunge for that action, but he was being held back still  
so he chose to remedy that

Light stomped down hard on the goons foot, smirking as he heard the pained howl erupt from the scums mouth, Light then smashed his elbow into the mans face hearing a satisfying crunch from teeth and quite possibly the man's nose breaking from the force.

Once free, Light made his own movements to grab the woman, all the lessons of being kind and polite to women flying out the window, he wanted to wrap his arms around that chicken neck of hers and throttle her for all the stress and pain she had caused.

Takada from her place on the floor reared her leg back and kicked Light in the arm, where a piece of glass was lodged, driving it deeper into his arm, making him cry out and fall off to the side to recover from the blast of pain to his arm, more blood dripped to the ground, Light knew he needed to get medical help fast before he passed out, who knows what would happen after that ...

"Alright, since you are in obviously too much pain to be reasonable, I will give you some...privacy, to recover for a while, take him to a room, patch him up, lock him in, the children can go to a separate room together" Takeda got up and brushed imaginary dust off of herself, straightening her clothing as Light and the kids were dragged from the room.

Light was forced to sit still as the glass was pulled from his body, no medication to dull the pain, but Light had to expect the slut would want to be sadistic after being rejected, the doctor tried to make a fuss when the kids were locked in another room separate from him, starting to regret all the thoughts he had earlier of separating L from them, now it was happening to HIM, karma really was a horrendous bitch.

Once the glass was removed, the goons left the room, the door audibly locking behind them, Light scowled at that, though he admittedly was glad to know he no longer had shards of glass in his body, he still was tired from his earlier escape attempt, and the blood loss, but he could not just lay down and take this garbage, he had to really escape this time, rescue the kids and avenge Elliot.

Wow, that sounded gay...

L was NOT a happy camper, not only did he get his kids taken, his wrist broken, get into a car wreck, get drugged, he ALSO had to walk 5 miles with a battered body, getting strange looks the whole way and no one had even offered help!

Got bit by a cat too...

The ex-detective wanted nothing more than to curl up in a warm bed, Maki, and Nate by his sides, all with cups of steaming hot chocolate as he read them some silly story so they could sleep with no fear, but he would have to fight for that happy ending, and in the way he was feeling right now, no one who was even partially intelligent mess with him.

And he would bet every dime in his bank account that whoever took the kids and Light was very much, an idiot.

Light looked around the room, looking for some way to get out, but the room proved itself to be bare bones, possessing no windows, not even a crack in the wall, it had a simple bed, a small table, both of which were bolted to the floor so neither could be used as a weapon, and a single glass of water on the table, which Light chose not to drink, he did not need to possibly be drugged to his list of problems that night.

The doctor briefly considered pulling an L and act like a purely unbridled brat towards the people who walked through that door, till he annoyed them enough into just letting him go to escape the pain in their ass, but he highly doubted they would fall for it, and might just leave him locked in there longer, till he either snapped and turned into a crazy person himself, or got so hungry, he would eat his own shoe like one.

Come on Light, use that brain of yours and .out...

Light also supposed he could fake going along with Takeda's plans...then tell her about the story he told Ryuk with telling L he could make him pregnant so he could have his own baby, that might disgust her enough to boot them out, but with how much she had done to get her way, she might just see through the lie, or think nothing of the what would be gross malpractice, if it had been true that is.

"The gears in your head are turning , it is intoxicating to watch I must say" came a voice from somewhere in the room, and when Light looked saw there was in fact, a speaker on the wall, colored to look like the said wall so it was not noticed beforehand.

So this woman could talk to him without being in the room, so he would be forced to listen to her droll on and not be able to shut her up.

Oh, Joy...

"This is kidnapping, you can not hope to get away with it, someone will notice our absence," Light said, sitting on the bed, wincing a bit at how hard it was, seriously, how did anyone SLEEP in this place if this was what they were given?

"No one knows you are here, and even if someone did come to investigate, I can always have you moved to a secure location beforehand, then they may search to their hearts content, since unlike what you believed, there is no malpractice going on here" Takada said, Light could just hear the smile in her voice, it made him want to vomit.

"So kindly, just consider my offer, it could make your wildest dreams come true, you have fascinated me from day one, it's a shame that so many others in our practice are so jealous of you, they insult you every chance they get, you are the go to person when the rich and famous need a mental R&R, you have the very best, hand picked by you personally, working at your hospital, this is your first real big incident, the children and that man who looks like a soaked rat escaping you" Takada also sounded like puke was on the edge of her mouth when she spoke of the dark haired man.

"All this over...your crush on me?" Light was not sure whether to laugh at the absurdity or groan at it, he had no intention to entertain whatever marshmallow fluff-fest she had planned out in that rotted brain of hers for them.

"I am also not a fan of the...reputation my hospital has gotten, if we join forces, that should make at least some of the rumors die, since someone as respected as you, would never join forces with someone who only gave half of themselves to their practice"

"And, you feel you give your all?" Light questioned

"Of course, I may be unorthodox in my methods...but it is to complete a goal we both have...to heal the sick, isn't that right?" Takada said her voice obviously showing she was trying her best to get Light to change his mind and join her as if the doctor would let all his morals fly out the window like dirty bath water.

But, then again...if he could make her believe he would swallow her horse crap, he might be able to get out of there with the kids, he just needed to play his charm card.

"I suppose, but, after everything, it's hard to believe you truly want me, do you really want me? or just my hospital's reputation?" Light wanted to vomit when he put that slightly sad tone in his voice, this better be one DUMB bitch...

"Of course I want you, your the most perfect man I have ever known, together we could knock the socks off the medical community, we could have more power than anyone who has ever lived before, I know you adore the power you have over others, the ability to heal them from illnesses, it's your calling to have power, of not only the ill, but also anyone else who so much as wants to step foot inside a medical college"

"excuse me?"

"Think about it, people from all over the world would call on you to judge their students, power over who makes it and who does not, no sleeping to the top with you, I know that much, you could rip the veil off the community and bend it to our wills"

So that's what this was about, she not only wanted into his pants, she wanted to be able to call who would become a doctor, and who would be selling frozen cow parts and fish water at Mcdonalds.

"That is very tempting I must admit..." Light said, he allowed a small smile to make its way across his face, making his handsome face even more so, he did not know if a camera was in the room, but might as well cover all bases, his goal was in sight.

"The children will get even better care, you don't have to worry about annoying patients, you can delegate that to someone else" Takada said, she knew from Ryuk, how much L annoyed Light, how the Japanese man had been stuck with him, only to learn it was all an act, that Elliot had his own agenda, played Light like a flute, Light did not like the fact she had managed to gain all that information, it brought him shame that someone as seemingly stupid as Ryuk could pull the wool over his eyes.

"Keep talking" Light goaded, as much as he wanted her to shut up, he knew he had to keep her talking, the more she talked, the looser her tongue would come, and then Light would be able to find that loose string he could pull and control her like a puppet.

That was the plan

He just had to be patient


	15. Chapter 15

"So, what do you say Light Yagami?" came the voice, Light wanted nothing more than to snuff that irritating voice, that had caused so much pain that night, right out, so it could not reach anyone to hurt them again.

"I'm still not sure, I mean, it sounds good in theory, but it will take a lot of time, not to mention my hospital means a lot to me, your hospitals...rumors, which, well not true, they are very ruthless against you, I'm not sure if I should risk my reputation on it' Light said shuffling his feet a bit, being careful to make his body language a bit shy and unsure, it made him ill in the stomach to act so weak, but if it kept her babbling on, he could handle it, at least till he worked up the energy to fight his way out that is.

"It might come as a shock to the community, but I'm sure we can put it to rest, you certainly have the influence to do so" Takada said, she sounded so sure of herself, that Light would be on her side, that he would just toss every single moral, ethics and pride that he had out the window, for her hair-brained scheme of domination of the medical community.

Seriously, this bitch needed to be IN a mental institution not RUNNING one, Light would prescribe a straight jacket and a truck of pills!

"I suppose you have a point there, but I'm still hesitant..." Light said, he just needed to act all innocent and naive to her ways a little longer, he hoped someone would be dumb enough to open the door and let him go

"well, take all the time you need, you're not going anywhere soon anyway..." came the voice again, Light bit back a vicious snarl at her words, he refused to remain caged like a bird with clipped wings.

He needed to keep calm

This ...creature, would be inclined to believe him, but if he agreed too soon, it could seal all their fates, he needed to wait and see just how eager she was to have him fall for her insanity, like he would ever join her, he may not have a lot of street smarts, but he knew enough to know, you do not stick it inside of batshit nuts.

..  
L was sore and tired, but he needed to keep going, he bit back a shiver as the cold bit into him like a vipers fangs through his plain white shirt, he should have seen if Light's car had an extra coat or something inside it, but he had wasted enough time being unconscious as his kids were taken away by that psychopath, he was going to kick Light's ass the next time he laid eyes on him, a part of him did just want to leave him there, but he also knew that for as smug as Light was, he was a good doctor, and deserved to be saved despite their ...disagreement.

He bit back a wince as more and more of the sedative wore off making the hard cement of the sidewalk send more and more painful shockwaves up his legs and through the rest of his body,still damaged and sore from the two tumbles it took both in cars, he hoped this would not become a habit, his spine was already a mess of problems and he did not need or want any more of them thank you very much...

The children...Maki...Nate...they did not deserve any of this mess, they should have been happy, growing up in a loving family, in a proper house, not in a smelly hospital with no real playthings personally for them, Maki had her bear, and Nate a toy robot L bribed a nurse into buying for him on his birthday, so many children had more toys than they knew what to do with and more opportunities and proper, happy memories to enjoy and look back on in their old age, but a cruel fate had chosen to snatch that from them, Elliot wanted to grab them up, give them that happy life, he may not be the best father...but he could love them, he did love them and give them at least a good memory to look back on.

He knew lying to Light was wrong, but he wanted to see Nate so badly, all logic flew out the window for pure emotion, something he had been a complete stranger too it seemed like up to that point, and emotion had won over his logic, he knew he should go to the police, but they would need warrants, and other papers, if they did not just think he was playing a prank and send him on his way or think he was actually crazy and call the nut house, either of those nastier possibilities was possible with his luck tonight.

No, he would do this on his own, he wanted a piece of whoever did this to his family, and he would get it.

An eye for an eye my friend...


	16. Chapter 16

L ignored the looks he got as he limped up the road heading to the asylum, his feet ached from the hard ground,but he was on a mission, he hated feeling so weak, that he was powerless to stop Light from knocking him out, he had been tricked, and so easily too! it made him want to throw up, or better,throw Light and whoever else got in his way against a wall, but first things first, get Maki and Near out of this hellhole, then figure out how to get revenge later.

Elliot ignored it as a few people offered assistance, denying their handouts as politely as he could, he needed to do his mission as quickly as his body would allow.

Soon the detective was at the enterance to the hellhole that only those with very little mental stability themselves would call a hospital, as dreary and grey as it looked from afar if not more so, perhaps someone could use it in their short horror film, once he got the current owners head on a plate that is.

He saw two guards standing outside, but they were not even paying attention to the obviously weird looking person coming up the driveway, they instead were looking at their phones like two million dollar stacks, luckily for ,L he managed to sneak past them to an old fire escape, the ladder was obviously a part of the building from when it was first built, as it was completly rusted over and even gave off a slight oder that made the detectives nose curl, he did not want to touch it.

But the last couple days had more or less given his desires a middle finger, so up the ladder he was going to go, wincing a bit as he grabbed hold of the ladder feeling the rusted metal dig into his hand, hoping he would not get tetnus from this encounter to go along with his bum wrist and already ill feeling body, L tried not to make any noises as he was forced to lift himself up with said bad wrist,for once thankful for his skinny frame, the ladder gave a creak but did not give way to his weight and he managed to make it up to the window.

he managed to wrench it open, making more smells assult his nose, he crawled inside trying to ignore the stentch and found himself in an abandoned part of the building, old equipment littered the room, some looking uncomfortably like torture devices and it looked like said room had been sealed off, and when he pushed on the door he felt the door give a bit only to hit something on the other side, like a wall had been put over the doors to hide it's horrors from the outside world.

L supposed the quote on quote 'hospital' had always had a dark history, but he would ponder that later, grabbing a broken down gurney, the detective used every ounce of strenth he had to hurl it at the door and smiled a bit as the doors and the wall beyond it gave way to an open hallway of other doors, most likely cells holding patients of this hellhole.

L took a second to catch his breath from his show of temper, and slowly walked forward, hoping the other staff members where just as neglagent as the guards he had walked past before, he did not need his search interupted.

A few patients peered out at him, eyes infused with insanity watching him as he walked, a few grinned at him for reasons known only to them, thankfully not screaming or making noise that would cause alarm, the hallway was long and was as white as his shirt, giving a plain and strerile vibe, it was eerily quiet, nothing but his own breathing, none of the other patients made a sound, just stared at him, their eyes a sea of insanity in the seemingly endless hall.

Light's eyes turned towards the doors as he heard a loud crash, it sounded like a metal against metal then a loud boom had followed, like something had fallen, both children clung to him scared of the sudden noise, he gently put his arms around them, trying to asure himself as well as them, that it was nothing, they did not deserve to be there, in that snakes hole, they should have been tucked into a warm bed, with stuffed animals, being read green eggs and ham or some childish garbage like that, not locked inside the lair of a crazy woman with dreams of being some kind of medical goddess, just as insane as the patients she supposedly cared for.

He was Maki and Nates doctor, he was supposed to care for them, protect them, make sure they never wanted for anything, yet there they all were, Light felt like dirt, a thousand thoughts of how he could have prevented this whole mess ran through his mind, Elliot had tried warning him and he did not listen, he had thought the detective had just been trying to save his own skin from punishment, he should have at least taken a moment to consider the options, perhaps have them all wait till sunlight to move back out, perhaps they could have gotten help, someone might have seen them had it been brighter out.

But, Light thought to himself, no going back now, this was what happend, and he had to make sure they got out of the hole that he dug for them all, he would get them out, he would see them walk out of HIS hospital, healthy and happy, ready to face the world with confidence, yes that was what was going to happen, nothing else, failure was not an option for them.

He just had to wait for the kook to call back, then he would smooze her a bit more, then she would fall for his charming act and let them out, then he could perhaps get to a phone and call for help, get that psycho in a straightjacket where she belonged.

Oh yes, that sounded swee-

"Light-kun...there you are..."

eh?

"Elliot?" Light asked at first thinking his ears had deseived him.

"Yes it's me and despite the fact you are not my favorite person right now, I feel I must get you out of the situation you stupidly put yourself and the children in through your own ego" L said as blunt as ever.

"Even sickly and hurt you can still offer quiet the verbal bashing can't you?" Light said flatly, appreciative they where soon going to be out of there, but not liking the fact he had to deal with the fact L just scolded him like a 4 year old to do it.

"I feel I am entitled to a bit of joy after everything that has happened" L said looking for some way to open the lock to the door, he might be forced to scurry around more to look for a bloody key, just what he wanted to do, play seek and find in a horror film brought to life.

note the sarcasm

L offered some comforting words to Maki and Nate before going in search of an office of some kind where a key to the door could be found, the place smelled and was deathly quiet, the patients still stared from their cells, burning a hole in his back with their hollow eyes, he wondered if it was their illnesses or what had been done to them that gave them that stare,.

he did not want to find out.


	17. Chapter 17

L hated it when he did not know where to find something...

The dark office was smelly, like mothballs, mold and something pungent that Elliot did not want to know the source of, and cluttered, the walls were stained with various colored splotches, all in all the office was a foul sight and he debated whether turning on the lights would be a good idea or not, it might help, but it might also attract someone who he did not want to confront, and if it looked this bad in the dark, he did not want to see it in it's full 'glory'.

And he would rather not be stabbed with a needle twice in the same evening if he happened to be caught, thank you very much.

He bit back a cry of pain when he knocked his wounded wrist into the desk by accident, he knew that definitely would get attention he didn't want since the office also possessed no door, so his problem could not be solved by simply shutting it, the stream of illumination coming from the doorway offered very little help, but he would do his best, he promised he would help get Maki and Nate out and he would deliver on that promise.

He did not want to be a liar to them

L drew the line at that

Light sat on the hard bed trying to avoid a yellow stain on the sheetless mattress, not wanting to know if it had been urine or vomit to make the blemish on the fabric and let both children sit in his lap, hugging them hoping L would be back soon with the keys to their freedom, he was ready to be out of that cell and away from that crazy woman who dared call herself a woman of medicine and mental health HA!

He would sooner trust a director of subway bathrooms with his patient's mental well-being!  
Maki sat quietly as did Nate, both staring at the once white, now yellowed from age and lack of care floor, the doctor briefly considered how easily the tiles would break, and if he could turn them into some sort of sharp weapon in case they ran into a guard or a violent crazy who got loose, the room was pretty bare, so nothing much he could use to bust the floor besides his feet, and he was in no mood for a broken foot, bad enough their fate was in the hands of an injured, rude, compulsive liar with PTSD and possibly still loopy from the drug he got earlier in the night, he did not to be wounded too, that would serve no purpose but to put them in deeper trouble and force him to rely on Elliot more than he ever cared to.

Tonight had seriously overflowed his patience-for-others-bullshit-meter, Light still planned on punishing Elliot for his nonsense, but it could wait a while, let the raccoon think he would be home free for a while, but for now Light just wanted to curl up in his chair, sleep and forget existence itself, but the night was far from over, he could feel it in his gut, and that had not failed him yet.

Well...that's funny...

he COULD hate being right all the time...

who knew

L kept searching shuffling through papers, looking under them and inside the random nicknacks that swamped the elephant of a desk, hoping he would find keys or just an open-all skeleton key, but seemed that luck was not on his side in his key quest, nor had it been all night for anything but his and the children's escape from the hospital, and even that had been heart-poundingly tense.  
Could he just have a moments peace, just a week of no insanity or something annoying him, was that too much to ask?

Apparently, it was, if the night was any sort of evidence.

Perfect...

Maybe he could sneak some of Light's coffee later...

Eventually, L reached inside a drawer and felt the cold touch of metal and grabbed it feeling it, in fact, was a key, Elliot got it out and started to head back out the door, ready for the night to be over, when any light coming from the doorway was snuffed out by a gorilla of a man, he was dressed in an asylum nurses uniform, but it looked about 2 sizes too small for him and he had a scowl that was visible even in the darkened room.

"So, my boss was right, you did show up Lawliet...and this will now be your home, forever" the man said lunging for L like a cobra, Elliot managed to duck under the mans arm and rush down the hall, the key clutched in his hand, it made his wrist hurt more holding the sharp key so tightly, but he couldn't lose it, he needed to free his kids...

And Light

"Get back here you little freak!" the nurse screamed from behind him, large feet pounding on the floor making it seem to rumble.

Yeah like yelling THAT ever actually worked!

Elliot ran even faster doing his best to try and grab at random things that littered the halls to throw them or push them down into his pursuers way hoping the beast of a man would trip and knock himself out or at least slow down a bit.

A large rough hand grabbed the back of his sweatshirt and flung the detective like a cotton doll into the ground, pain exploded across L's body as nerves fired off at the violent slam into the tiled floors, the air sucked from his lungs making the detective gag and cough, trying to suck in air once again to try and stop the burning in his chest.

"That should make you behave for a minute...now to a proper cell where you belong..." the man said grinning a yellow and crooked smile as he grabbed hold of Elliots jet black hair yanking him up like a potato sack up to his face to sneer at Elliots weakened state, the smell of rot was on the mans breath, like something dead "hope those brats of yours are ready for some fun" the beast growled out and then started to drag Elliot down the hall by his hair, grinning wider at the yelp it earned him.

"N-no.." L croaked out and managed to lift his arms to try and get his own fingers under the ones tangled in his hair to free himself only to have the grip tighten making him yell once again as fingernails dug into his already sore scalp making it bleed causing little drips of red start to flow down the pale face.

"Oh, yes...we are going to have fun with you and those kids...picking apart your brains...your going to make us famous...your status is much more worthwhile here...not as a simple patient for the Ken doll, we will find out how you tick, and the girls sob story will also bring in a lot of cold, hard cash from sympathizers, and if you pull anything stupid, well, patients die every day, and those brats of yours will be first if you don't do as your told".

L could feel a hot feeling start to well up inside him upon hearing that, the thought of Maki and Nate, being seen as little more then lab rats or magnets for fame and money, they were just kids.

they were his kids, they made him feel alive and have more emotions then he had ever felt before, he wanted to be the parent that they had been cruelly denied, yes, he was a basket of problems and had the social skills of a rock, but he was going to do his best, he would even accept whatever conditions Light gave him, as long as he could fulfill his promise.

And no smelly, hairy ogre was going to stop him!

L found his breath and twisted in the man's grip, trying not to cry out as more pain exploded inside him, a harsh kick to the beast's jaw sent the giant tumbling to the floor with a satisfying crack.

Elliot stumbled to his feet ignoring the pain, he saw the key a few feet away and stumbled over to grab it again, it was an old fashioned key, it looked more for an old mansion than an asylum, but he did not design it an honestly did not really care, the detective headed towards where Light and the kids were.

He would seriously need some coffee after this mess

And sugar

Lots of sugar...

Light glared more at the floor, wishing it would melt and make a hole for him, Maki and Nate to climb out of, but that would be too convenient he supposed, no free rides that night, but still it would be a nice change in pace.

"Is Elliot okay? he has been gone a while?" Maki asked quietly, her eyes where also focused on the floor, but she was not glaring, she looked to be almost in tears, her life had been nothing but doctors and chaos for the past couple of years and it was wearing on her, she had just wanted a safe, warm place to call home, with someone who cared about her, not someone who would replace her dad, that could never happen, but just someone who would at least help her feel less helpless, she hated feeling that way, she was helpless to help her father, and now she was helpless to help her uncle-figures and sorta-adopted-baby brother

"Yes, he will be fine, he knows how to wiggle out of bad situations" Light assured her petting Maki's head, she leaned into him to listen to the doctor's heart, it was a comforting sound, the sound of being alive.

Near also snuggled him, his life had not been peaches and cream either, that day had shown that, when his mother, if you could call her that, showed up and started screeching like something possessed, how he had survived 4 years with that wench Light still could not figure out, no matter how hard he wracked his brain, good luck he had always told himself, so that must have been it.

"I have it" came L's voice from the other side of the door as it quickly swung open to show the detective, he looked even rattier then usual, had blood tracks down his face and was panting like he had just run a race, but that was not important now, getting free was.

"L!" Both children rushed towards him and dug their faces into his abdomen hugging him tightly which he accepted despite the discomfort it brought

"I am glad you two are safe...let's get out of here ...this place smells horrible" L joked a bit trying to ease their minds and his own.

"Took you long enough," Light said flatly not appreciating the humor  
Elliot gave a slight look at the other adult, looking for any reason to not kick him in the mouth.

the time issue was one

And the fact that they had two little witnesses.

"well Light-kun...how grateful for assistance you are..." came the sarcastic reply.

"Let's just go...we can talk more back at my hospital"

"Right"

the group headed for the door


	18. Chapter 18

"And just WHERE do you think you are are going?"

The foursome froze as the doorway darkened

L really hated deja vu...

"you really think I would fall for your attempts to sweet talk me?" came a feminine voice from the door

There Takeda stood, two guards just like the gorilla L faced beside her on each side dwarfing her, it would have been humorous if all three did not look ready to eat them.

Now Light knew what a real-life zombie apocalypse felt like...

Only these zombies would not go away if he threw a rock over their shoulders and he, unfortunately, lacked a crossbow or a katana to deal with the threat.

"Aw shit..." Light swore earning him a chilling glare from both L and Maki

Now he was not sure it was just Nate related to Elliot...

"Well, it was worth a shot I suppose..." Light said giving his famous puppy dog eyes trying to look innocent like he did not want to boil this bitches head in acid.

"Your a brilliant doctor, but you're not very good with common sense..." the woman chided  
why that...

L quickly put Maki and Nate behind him, he did not want to risk his children being yanked away by one of the creatures in the door, three full grown, healthy adults Vs one healthy adult, one wounded one and two children did not sound very appealing.

"Just be good and quiet...and nothing bad will happen, you have my word"

"Well, my mother always said not to be rude to anyone...especially a lady ... but you are not a lady so I say this with no lack of enjoyment...you are psycho!" Light shouted and launched himself at the three hoping the sudden action would force them back from shock so he would not have to face impact with the wall of flesh

did not work

Light smashed into what felt like a brick wall and was harshly yanked back by his arms to where he thought they might dislocate and was then slammed into the wall knocking the air out of him

"Light-kun!" Elliot shouted watching the doctor slump to the ground in a heap wheezing desperately for air.

"Now, hopefully, that will discourage any more...fussing...now let see about escorting you three to your own rooms..."

the two guards stepped forward

Elliot made a choice to do something insane

He was sure there was a list of those that he had made that night

L motioned for the children to get behind the bed and as they ran behind the frame L swung his foot up at one of the gorillas faces and smirked a bit as his foot hit home, his toes stung a good bit,but the yelp he earned was worth it as the giant fell to the floor and cracking was heard as tiles smashed from the impact, the second giant lunged at Elliot only for him to duck under his arm and once there was enough distance swung his other leg around to kick the back of the second beasts head making him smash into the floor as well, luckily L managed to avoid having to balance on his wounded wrist, otherwise he would have been unable to land any hits unless he was very lucky.

He then saw a flash of silver

L twisted out of the way as he was struck at with a syringe by Takada, the needle almost grazing his arm.

No way was he being stuck with a vial of unknown liquid again tonight!

L remembered about what Quillish always told him about not hitting girls and fighting fair...

And promptly threw that thought process out the window

L once again swung his leg and struck across the woman's back as hard as he could, sending her flying head first into the beds leg with a sickening noise that the detective did not want to know what type of injury had made it and quickly ran over to Light to get him on his feet before the trio of craziness found theirs.

Light groaned, his head pounding, he wanted so badly to just curl up and sleep, but he was being violently shaken and his face was being none too gently smacked and squeezed, as much as his body wanted to rest his eyes were forced open and he felt himself being dragged.

"Come on Light-kun...this is no time for a nap!" L said dragging the doctor towards the door wondering how the young man could weigh so much when he barely saw him eat, but then again Elliot was not exactly in peak condition himself and had just taken down three people, so that might be playing a small part.

Light forced himself to stand ignoring the dizziness it brought, he could hear groaning behind him and chanced a glance to see three still figures behind him.

Did he do that?

"Quickly now...we can't wait for them to wake up..." Elliot said from beside him tugging more on the doctor's arm.

Maki and Nate also pushed on Light's back to help L push him along till they were out of the room.  
"Let's make sure these psychotics can't get free before the police get here..." Elliot muttered to himself before closing the door behind them and using the key to lock it "And if they start yelling the guards in here will just think it's the patients acting up".

Light just nodded not trusting himself not to throw up if he opened his mouth since his head was still pounding from him hitting the wall.

The foursome slowly walked past the door guards and made it outside and into the safety of the thick woods.  
…

"That was an adventure I never want to go on again..." Light mumbled finding his voice again  
"We still have a ways to go, your hospital is just through the park, but let us keep hidden...we don't need any more problems," Elliot said wrapping arms around himself the bite of the air shooting through his shirt and jeans again.

"But as far as everyone else there knows, we are still in that cell...no one will be out looking for us" Light questioned

"Yes, but you are a respectable doctor...do you really want to be seen with three hospital patients, going through the park like it's just a normal family outing?" L knew Lights precious reputation would make sure that they did not have to be oogled at by curious people going through, they did not need passers-by calling the police or running up with a camera phone and causing more problems, Elliot wanted coffee, cake and for once, a nap!

And tiny yawns coming from behind him said that his children also needed a good rest, the hour, if that, nap they had gotten would not be enough for the growing kids.

Light knew the sugarholic was right, he did not need any scandals ruining everything, they had been through enough that night to last the rest of their natural lives.

He also chose not to bring up how he still wanted to punish L, Light did not need him hauling his skinny ass again, besides, they all needed to be washed, dressed in their hospital clothes again and settled in for a good rest, Light himself also was going to find the nearest break room and scrub himself of the filth he had been forced to be in the presence of, then smash down on one of the provided beds inside the room.

Ahh...a bath...a bed...

Maybe after things settled he would treat his sister Sayu to a spa day, he needed some pampering, and his sister would never say no to an opportunity to get her nails painted like kittens.  
Eventually, they made it past the park, with no shortage of briars and other nastiness getting stuck in their clothes and hair, they snuck inside and the kids raced to get into the bathroom for a shower to both get clean and to warm up more.

L also started to head towards the restroom when Light put a hand on his shoulder...  
...


	19. Chapter 19

"Light-Kun?" L turned towards the doctor wondering what he could possibly want after everything that had happened just mear moments ago at that building of horrors.

"Come with me," Light said, trying to keep his voice as neutral as possible, as much as he wanted to follow the children's example and bathe, dress in his pajamas, then go to bed, he still had work to do, unfortunately

"where?" Elliot asked, he knew something was very wrong here, as calm and collected as Light's voice was, his eyes were screaming in a white-hot rage, it said that this conversation would not go well for him.

"Just to my office for a talk" Light said trying to keep his voice even, he wanted so badly to just grab the annoying talking raccoons head and shake him for all this mess, if he had not run away,everything that night could have been avoided, but instead of going to a safe room and staying put, he ran off and put him and the children in danger, he was going to answer for that.

"I would rather take a bath and enjoy some coffee" L said turning towards the showers but yelped when the back of his shirt was grabbed "L-LIght-Kun! this is-"

"Shut...UP..." Light yanked and pulled Elliot into his office, praying no one saw this confrontation and locked the door behind them, he pushed L down into the chair facing his desk, forcing him to sit still "stay there and don't move..."

"What is the meaning of-" Elliot started only to get his hair pulled making him cry out  
"You know damn well the meaning of this...everything that has happened tonight was your fault...if you had not run off, we would not have been kidnapped, not to mention all the headaches you have caused me with your lies about being mentally ill...perhaps you are sick...but not in the way that you tricked me into believing ...your a liar...and till I say so, you are not going to be around Maki and Nate..."

The look L shot at the doctor could have killed a rhino "I highly doubt you can do that...everyone will get suspicious if I am suddenly not around them, not to mention what Maki and Nate themselves will think of it..." Elliot winced as his head was yanked to the side and he felt the hot breath in his ear.

"I will just tell the truth...you caused a ruckus...and I do not feel you are stable enough to be around two very vulnerable children, and to the children, I can just say you are recovering from your illness and wounds from tonight's events"

"I am of no harm to-"

Light cut him off there

"You ARE a danger to them...they have been traumatized even more because of your actions...if you had come here and explained yourself...I'm sure we could have allowed you to have visitation with Nate...but you chose the sneaky way and that proves you are not stable, oh you are a clever detective and skilled liar...but a healthy role model, no, you will be kept away from them, till I deem you ready to be around them again, the lies and sneaking around ends here and now, so does you free reining the hospital" Light felt proud of himself, he told this rude and unpleasant man off, after so long of having to just deal with his nonsense, he could punish him.

L just sat there

It was …

Concerning to say the least

Light expected shouting, screaming, attempted assault, but the ex-detective just sat there staring at the floor, at least that is what Light assumed since his head was bowed now that Light had unhanded his shaggy mop and his eyes where hidden by his bushy hair, so he could be looking at the floor, or right at him for all the doctor knew.

Light pressed the button under his desk to call for assistance just in case L got violent

And boy did he

Light yelped when he felt a foot collide with his side, sending him flying to the floor, how the ill man could move so fast was a mystery to Light, but he supposed almost anything was possible if you were angry enough, and he said the trigger words to unleash the ex-detectives.

"Like your one to judge me...after all you just look at us as ways to fuel your own ego..." Elliot snarled, his monotone voice for once sounding intimidating, had his voice always been that deep? "I know you love poking and prodding at everyone here, trying to make people into puzzles for your own amusement, your praised and loved for curing them, of which I'm sure they and their families are grateful...but your no saint, so don't pretend that you are'

"You're just digging your grave deeper Elliot..." Light stood up and caught the foot as it struck out to hit him again and lightly twisted it earning a yelp from the owner of said appendage "I do not appreciate being used as a kickball-" Light started seeming to forget that humans usually came with two legs till L's second limb popped out and smashed into his face where a crunch was heard and Light felt something warm and wet go down his face as his nose throbbed in pain.

"And I do not appreciate being told that I can't see my children because you can't see that I just did what I had to..." L said standing up from the chair and heading for the door only for it to burst open and two of Light's own guards ran in and grabbed the black haired man by his arms and started to drag him away with one grabbing the deadly legs to make sure no one else got a broken face.

Light stood up careful to avoid accidentally touching his wounded nose knowing it would just make it worse and would hurt like mad.

And speaking of mad...

"Have him put in the quiet room and make sure he is restrained! put him in one of the suicide prevention beds if you have to..." Light hated how nasely his voice came out but it got the point across and he went to go get his nose tended to properly.

L was trying to get free as best he could, but his legs where being held tightly and the other guard has his chest in a hold just loose enough to where L could breathe properly and nothing else, he did not want to go to the isolation room and he most definitely did not want to be tied down!  
But his luck had run out

He was put on the bed and held down as a male nurse rushed in and quickly wrapped the thick straps around his legs, chest, and arms before the guards let go and left the room now that their patient had been properly taken care of and the nurse went to work checking his vitals and tended to the now very ugly looking wrist wound he had.

L stopped struggling, knowing the bed had held much stronger patients than him, the straps were designed to be as comfortable as they could be without losing their strength with soft insides to prevent chaffing and the room had cameras on all four corners so the patient could be monitored as could the staff who entered.

This hospital was one of the few left in Japan that still used physical restraints, as many places no longer felt the need to use them, L knew he could be stuck laying here for days or perhaps even months if Light wished it, he just hoped that would not be the case, he did not want to risk dying like other patients, being restrained like this has caused several deaths due to deep vein thrombosis and pulmonary embolism, though Light never had patients restrained for long for exactly that reason, but for him he might make the exception.

L closed his eyes and tried to focus on the sounds outside the room

He heard whispering

About him.


End file.
